


Echos across Time and, Space, Book 2, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone

by IcyAda



Series: EaTaS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, Logic, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Time Travel, Wizarding World Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAda/pseuds/IcyAda
Summary: The pieces have all been summoned, only time, fate, destiny and death will tell if their puppets will make the right choices or not"Untill further notice" hiatus because real life is currently punching me in the face





	1. Enter the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part of the storyline. That question asked at the end of Book 1 will apply untill I start on book 3 which won't be for a whille. 
> 
> This part of the story will be "Characters react to the books". There are no renditions included as most if not all sites fear getting flagged for such things. 
> 
> I will make clear here that I understand that fear but at the same time I find ridiculously stupid. It's all copyright content, the whole point of fan fictions is taking characters, settings, and/or situations from copyright content and making them into something more. At least that's my view on it. I suppose it's all a matter of perspective (where most would argue that the laws are the "right" perspective and where I would point out that there are some laws out there that make no sense what-so-ever and thus are not "right". But that's getting into a whole other argument)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say fortune favors the bold, how about Fate instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Arc- The Journey to Hogwarts, START!!!"

**_Echos across Time and Space_ **

**_Book 2, Harry Potter and the Philosepher’s stone_ **

* * *

 In a grassy field in another plane of existence much unlike our own yet at the same time exactly like our own sat 2 beings of immense power. One an ever changing female and one robed in silky black with a hood over his face but who was quite obviously a male. The particular field they were in was covered in chess board, some of them played while others remained blank. Both these 2 people seemed oblivious to that fact though, choosing instead to focus on the game board between them.

The black robed one sat back as his lightning bolt shaped king piece and his otter shaped queen piece trapped his opponent's snake shaped king piece in a corner in check.

" _An interesting situation Ms Thread_ " he said in a whisperey tone " _But how, may I ask, do you plan to make this work without dear Mr. Clock's help_?".

" **Mr Sythe, should know me a bit better then that by now, I've already asked Mr. Clock and Madam D for permission to er.....bend the rules a bit** " 'Ms. Thread' said cheekily.

" **_Bend the rules_ ** '? " 'Mr Sythe' responded sounding highly amused _"My dear Ms. T, this is throwing the book at the judge and opponent at the same time._ "

" **Yes I know** " Ms. Thread said with a smug grin on her ever changing face.

Silence followed this statement but it wouldn't last long. 'Ms Thread' knew her friend and _opponent_ was studying her and choose to wait him out.

" _Will this new scenario get me my prize?_ " Mr Sythe asked finally with a sigh.

" **Of course Mr Sythe!** " Ms Thread said sounding annoyed that he'd ask such a thing " **The man cheated all 4 of us in one way or another. We don't want him getting away with it. I believe this is the best scenario to deal with him. It humiliates him badly on top of him facing you.** "

" _Alright, Alright, shall we get to this then? This will probably take 3 more boards_ " Mr Sythe said with another sigh.

" **Another 2 boards actually. Once we finish the first** **scenario the timeline shall right itself again. Mr. Clock will only be involved a tiny bit. Anyways, once the 2nd scenario is finished we can come back to this one to finish it on its intended path** " Ms Thread said as an explanation " **I am growing quite fond of your current king Mr Sythe** ".

" _I think we all are Ms. Thread_ " Mr Sythe said with a slight chuckle _"Mister Potter is a good man with an even better head on his shoulders. Perhaps an even better one now since he finally won the girl from that annoying pest_ ".

Ms Thread nodded smiling fondly at her opponent's king piece and then called out " **Mr Clock! Could you please suspend this game until we can get back to it?!** ".

The entire chess bored flashed blue and silver and then faded to gray.

 **"Thank you dear!"** Ms Thread called again as she and Mr Sythe moved to a new game table.

This game, she knew, wouldn't be played against each other, rather one of them would be playing one set of events and the other would play a different set of events, much like what the Mundane mortals called Dungeons & Dragons (in her opinion it was one of their more brilliant inventions).

The one game bored split into 2 separate tables which both sat at. Looking down she watched as the normal chess bored vanished but left several pieces in the forms of a trunk, a stag, a doe, a bat, a tabby cat, a dog, a wolf, and several other pieces.

" **Great!** " she chirped cheerfully looking up at her 'Dungeon Master' happily " **I get the first** **scenario!** **I do hope you have good things for me Mr Clock!** "

Sitting before her was a man who seemed to be aging alarmingly fast and returning to a young age just as fast.

" _**I fail to find your enthusiasm for this task inspiring Ms Thread** _ " he rasped, as if he had not used his voice in quite a while.

" **Such a party pooper Mr Clock!"** Ms Thread said pouting.

Mr Clock shrugged and motioned to their bored.

" _**Shall we start** _?"

" **Indeed** "

=============================

At that moment in England James Potter, age 11, was settled in the library with his mother reading one of his new school books silently. Something was going to happen today, he knew it. He didn't know what or why but something told him he should be hanging around one of his parents until at least noon.

He had told his mother and she was quite happy to spend time with him. She and his father often told James that if he had a feeling about anything he should act on it.

"Potters," his father, Charles, had once said "have the good fortune to be in the right in most cases when following their feelings."

So here he was, following a strong feeling to spend time with his mother in the Potter manor library.

Suddenly a gentle ring echoed in his head. He knew it was the wards and he looked up. While not the main controller of the wards of the manor, since he was only the Potter heir (the only one) he could still feel them. His Father said it was training for when he had full control (which he hoped would not be for a long time as it ment the death of his parents).

Returning to the present he watched as a strange trunk appeared in the room just as his father rushed in. Of course he would be concerned, there was a mad man and his murderous thugs running loose. James got up and walked over to it intending to examine it.

"Hmm, it doesn't SEEM dangerous" he said out loud.

It was at that moment he noticed a note on it and moved closer to read it.

 

" _Dear James Potter and family_ " he read aloud " _We realize you live in a time of conflict with the one who calls himself Voldemort, so we apologize for the sudden intrusion of our trunk in your home but we are afraid that its a matter of necessity._

_You see, I am Harry James Potter and my girlfriend is Hermione Jean Granger-Potter. Yes, I am the son of James Charles Potter. No dad I will not tell you who mom is, I will only say you will meet her soon. A word of advice though, try to be nice to her AND her best friend, especially her best friend. If you try to split them apart from each other bad things could happen._

**Forgive my boyfriend, he seems to be getting off track. We are from 28 years into the future. This trunk has come to you, more specifically it has come to James because there are some choices that have been made in our past that have messed up things pretty badly for us. We believe these choices have been made because the right people don't have the right information and this has lead to a second war with Voldemort after 14 years of peace.**

**This trunk contains an entire living space that Harry and I made from a multi compartment trunk, but more importantly it also contains 7 very important books on Harry's life as it's been so far even going into depth about the peace and the second war.**

_We decided to have this trunk appear to all 3 of you because we want James to sit and listen to these books with others we have chosen (mom being among those people) but we didn't want you, Grandma and Grandpa, to panic when he suddenly disappears for an entire summer. You needn't worry about adult supervision either, Among the people we've chosen to join dad are the following: Arthur Weasley (from 1989) Minerva McGonagall (I like to call her Aunt Minnie), Poppy Pomfrey who, despite my hatred of her hospital wing, I adore, Amelia Bones, now former hear of the DMLE, and Uncle Filius. So there will be plenty of adults in the group to keep order._

**As for the books, I have made a schedule** _(she does this all the time, its usual for her)_ **. Reading all the books will take a while, but if you spend only the summer vacations reading them with the others it should only take until the summer before your 5th year. The first 3 are short so you can spend this summer reading all of them, then next summer book 4, and continue the process until they're all finished.**

_That is, if Grandma and Grandpa say its ok._

**We sincerely hope you do, this could make things a whole lot better for everyone.**

_W_ **i** _t_ **h** _a_ **l** _l_ **o** _u_ **r** _l_ **o** _v_ **e,**

_Harry James Potter_

**Hermione Jean Granger-Potter"**

 

The room around them was silent for a moment.

"James?" his mother began slowly.

"I'm fine, and yes it's real, not a joke. I can feel it" he said quietly trying to reassure his parents.

Truthfully James didn't know quite what to think of all of this. On one hand he was elated, in the future he loved a girl so much that they had most likely married and had a son together. On the other hand he was sad and angry at himself. Where was he that his son had to fight that madman?! ' **There's only one way to find out** ' a soft voice echoed in his ear whispered.

Turning to his parents with his decision made he coughs his parents looking at each other as if silently conversing with one another. They quickly turned to him and his father stepped foreword.

"Son, go pack a bag, your mother and I feel this is important enough that you can go missing for the next few summers ok?" Charles said calmly.

James whooped for joy and went to go pack his bags. Upon returning he found his parents waiting with a bag of their books from the library.

Hugging them he thanked them for this opportunity to get to know his future son early in his life. As he descended into the trunk he had no way of knowing just how much his life was about to change nor that all over the time stream this trunk was appearing to some of the best people he would ever have the pleasure to know for the rest of his life.

============

A girl with bright emerald eyes and dark red hair followed her hook nosed best friend into the trunk wondering who her future husband was. She knew she would have to have a long talk with him about starting off as friends first

Her best friend, however, knew he would have competition. He was prepared to fight for her.

He never guessed how much his opinion was about to change

==================

2 handsome black haired grey eyed boys, one 11 years old the other 9 year old but otherwise mistaken for twins, glanced at each other then at the trunk before gathering clothes and heading into its depths 

================

A young boy with numerous scars across his face and sandy brown hair bid farewell to his parents and opened the trunk that had appeared to him and jumped into it.

===============

A 13 year old boy with a round face and kind eyes held his new 14 year old girlfriend's hand as he opened the trunk in his room

His brown eyed short haired girlfriend followed him into it.

==============

Two 11 year old boys, twins, with flaming hair and bright blue eyes instantly opened the trunk and dove in trying to hide away from an angry mother after playing a prank on her.

===============

A 10 year old girl with short curly mousy brown hair and dark brown eyes narrowed her eyes at the trunk that appeared right in front of her but moved foreword reading the note before nodding and opening the trunk walking in her new wand cautiously held up

================

A healer blinked as the trunk appeared in her office at the start of the summer holidays. Drawing her wand she waved it over the trunk and then proceeded to read the note on top of it.

Nodding she walked over to her fire place and called an old friend.

Said friend came through her monocle perched on her eye as usual and upon reading the note she sent out three owls with messages. One to her boss saying she was taking the summer off, one too her niece saying she could spend the summer at her best friend's house if she got all her homework done and had her house elf with her at all times and the last to her direct subordinate saying she had something to do and that he was in charge for the summer.

When she was done she and the healer moved towards the trunk.

================

Arthur, Fred and George Weasley and Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick were seated in Minerva's office. The 2 boys were glaring at the floor, Arthur was shaking his head sadly.

It was only the twins' first year, granted the last day of it, but they had been causing mischief every week. Arthur loved that the twins were naturally trying to enjoy themselves but it had been

Hogwarts policy since its founding to call the parents of the child for any rule breaking. The policy was rumored to have been set down by Salazar Slythrin after a student had dunked Helga into the lake, making her nearly drown as Helga hadn't been able to swim.

Arthur was dragged out of his musings when a trunk suddenly appeared on Minerva's desk. The twins immediately moved foreword a little eager. Reading the note on it they looked at each other and grinned.

"Dad, Professors, it seems someone is messing with time"

"And that someone wants us all to hear a story to fix the future."

"To make it better"

Arthur watched in half amusement, half worry as his twins talked off each other. Taking out his wand he waved it over the trunk and nodded.

"Its as they said professors, I don't find any dangerous hexes or curses on it besides top level security spells that seem to be keyed to us all."

"Dad" Fred said looking at him seriously "the note also says not to alert mom about this so its best if we just go in"

Arthur frowned but shook his head saying "Well I don't have to tell your mother what exactly I'm doing I should......"

"It says you're already covered dad. A letter was sent to mom and your work saying we are at summer camp and you decided at last minute to be a camp counselor" George said looking back at the note.

Minerva and Filius were whispering to each other and they nodded getting up and going to the front of the trunk.

"Well we're going. I have the oddest feeling it is very important" Minerva said looking at Arthur.

Sighing Arthur nodded and got up.

"I do too, alright boys, up and in you get" he said helping the boys into the trunk and following them in with Filius and Minerva following him.

===================

James was examining a pair of portraits just by the entrance of the trunk where he had walked down a narrow but elegant spiral staircase into an overly large sitting room. Several minutes ago a trickle of people had come cautiously down the staircase. But before they could say anything to him a note had appeared in their faces telling them to wait for the rest of the people so they had simply sat down.

James, bored of waiting had gotten up and walked over to the portraits he had noticed on his entrance. They appeared to have not been activated yet but he could see one of them was what could only be described as a replica of what he might look like around age 16 or 17. Though the plaque under the portrait said " **Harry James Potter, July 31st 1980-???** ".

' _1980_?' James thought to himself ' _thats only 9 years away_ '. Shaking off his shock he looked at the other portrait, a pretty brunette. Under it was a plaque marked ' **Hermione Jean Granger-Potter September 19th, 1979-???** '. So this beautiful woman was his future daughter in law. ' _I must have taught him well_ ' James thought to himself. Both the portraits were set on what must have been the great lake at Hogwarts.

"So...this is my son"

James turned to the pretty red head that had come in wit the the oily haired one. She was examining Harry's portrait with an interested smile.

"He's quite a handsome fella. I think, when we're old enough of course, I would love to make him a reality" she said turning to James holding out her hand.

James smiled brightly, he certainly liked this girl, she was clearly smart and friendly.

Shaking her hand he responded "Me too"

Her friend had been watching them looking a little sad but resigned. James noticed and smiled politely holding out his hand to the boy trying his best to be friendly.

The boy stared at it a bit and just when James thought he wasn't going to, he hesitantly grabbed James' hand and shook.

By that point he noticed that others had arrived and there was a ring like the gentlest gong of a church bell.

"Oh good, you're all here finally" said a female voice above them.

All eyes turned to the female portrait. Her dark brown eyes were smiling at the occupants of the room. Behind her Harry Potter had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her right shoulder eyeing James and the boy's joined hands with amusement.

"Now that everyone is here" Harry said kissing Hermione on the cheek "Shall we all introduce ourselves? Just your name and year it was when you came in here for now. I'll start, I am Harry James Potter and my original self is currently in Spring 1998."

"Hermione Jean Granger-Potter" Hermione stated "As with Harry my original self is currently in Spring 1998"

They both looked amused at the wide eyed looks they were getting.

James chuckles and finally said "I am James Charles Potter from Summer 1971."

"Well what do ya know. A fellow firstie!" the oldest grey eyed boy exclaimed "Sirius Black from the Summer of 1971, now don't let my last name scare ya. I don't much like my family, 'sides my lil' brother here anyways".

"R-Regulus Articulus Black" the younger grey eyed boy said shyly "S-Summer of 1971"

None of the younger ones noticed the adults pulling out their wands at Sirius's name. Nor that the wands had vanished with the adults looking to Harry who shook his head and wagged his finger.

"I'm Lily Evans from the start of summer 1971" the pretty red head said next.

"I'm Severus Snape from the same time as Lily, my best friend" her companion said quietly.

"Remus Lupin...." the boy with the scared face nearly whispered "S-Summer 1971..."

"Frank Longbottom" the round faced 13 year old boy said cheerfully "Summer of 1971"

"Alice Smith" his girlfriend said squeezing his hand "Summer 1971"

"Giddeon and Fabion Prewett" said one of the red-haired blue eyed twins.

"Summer 1971" said the other "But honest we probblly don't belong here"

"We were honestly looking for a place to hide from mum after pranking her" they said together.

They all turned to the adults plus 2 additional red haired twins. Said twins were sparkly eyed at Giddeon and Fabion tackling them in hugs.

Arthur looked torn between wanting to hug them himself and pulling Fred and George off of their uncles. He finally settled on the latter.

"Come now boys" he chuckled "at least introduce yourselves first"

"Oh right!" Fred exclaimed "Well we're Fred Giddeon and George Fabian Weasley"

"From 1989" George said "We hugged you because......"

"Hold on" Harry inturupted them turning to the 2 sets of twins "Before you 2 say anything further I need to say they by the time Fred and George are in school you 2 are dead. You both died at the end of the first war with Voldemort in 1981 I am telling you this you 2 not too be mean but because throughout the books you're both only mentioned once. Molly.....doesn't like talking about it".

"R-Right, and Molly is our mother" George continued.

Giddeon and Fabian were exchanging looks. Molly was 10 in their time. That ment they had only lived until they were 21. They only had 10 years left to spend with their family.

As the introductions continued Harry and Hermione smiled. A change had already been made, they could see it in Giddeon and Fabian's faces.

"Ahem" the healer that had come in said "I am Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts Healer. I too came here from the start of Summer 1989."

"I came with her. I am Amelia Bones, new Head of the DMLE" said the monoclded woman.

"Ah then we are all from the same time, that makes it easier" Minerva said "I am Minerva McGonnagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor at Hogwarts".

"Fillius Flitwick" her short companion said "Head of Ravenclaw and Charms teacher at Hogwarts"

"And I am Arthur Weasley, Fred and George's father" He said looking at Giddeon and Fabian in amusement.

The blue eyes of the twins sparkled with promises of talks later, as they all turned to the young 10 year old girl watching them all silently.

"I'm Delores Umbridge from the start of Summer 1975......." she said quietly.

"Right, now that that is out of the way." Harry said sitting up from leaning on Hermione "there are things that need to be changed in your future..."

"What needs to be changed?" Regulus asked quietly.

Harry smiled at the young boy "That's the reason Hermione and I would like you to read these books. They are about me but they give an in depth look at how bad corruption runs in the Wizarding world"

As it looked like Severus, Frank, Alice Delores and Regulus were all about to object Harry held up his hand to silence them.

"Will you give it a chance please?" he said.

The 5 of them looked at each other and then at him and nodded.

"Good" Hermione said "Now as for this trunk, Harry and I designed it to meet the user's needs. You need only ask us for something. Such as a cup of water"

As a goblet of water appeared next to Filius Harry continued "Or you could ask us for an entirely different room, such as the dining room"

With those words the occupants of the trunk found themselves seated at a table in a dining room that could have been mistaken for a ball room. Then in the blink of an eye they were back in the sitting room.

"Woah, that was neat!" Giddeon said looking around in wonder.

"There's a room like this at Hogwarts called the Room of Requirements. I wont say exactly where it is but I will say its on the 7th floor" Harry responded.

"As fascinating as this is" Severus said looking around "We know the basics, we can find out more later. Can we start the book now?"

"You make a good point" James said.

"One more thing" Harry said as parchment and quills appeared in everyone's hands "If anyone things there's something that should be talked about in depth write it down for discussion later, that way you avoid long pauses in the books."

They all nodded and Severus picked up the book...

**"Harry Potter and the Philosepher's Stone, Chapter 1...The Boy who lived"**


	2. The Boy who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The logic of Dumbledore confuses those in the trunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Arc- The Journey to Hogwarts"

**_Echos across Time and Space_ **

**_Book 2, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s stone_ **

* * *

 As Severus read the title he looked up at Lily and smirked

"Clearly a non-magical author" they said together.

Delores glanced at them strangely but quickly returned her attention to the book.

Severus scoffed as he read that the Dursleys were "normal"

"Boring" James, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Gideon, Fabian and, suprisingly to the adults Delores said at the same time.

The next sentence had James interrupting Severus angrily.

"Good!" James said firmly with Delores, Sirius and Remus nodding in agreement, "we don't need that kind of muggle mixing with our world, no imaginations in either of them, I'm glad I'm not their child!"

"James, I think I'd appreciate it if you could call people like my parents non-magical, or mundane" Lily said quietly "Muggle sounds a bit like a derogatory term to me"

The whole room fell silent before James smiled thoughtfully.

"Mundane" he said slowly, as if trying out the word " Yeah, I think I could get use to saying it!"

"Thank you" Lily said with a bright smile.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and smiled a bit. Delores eyes the portraits looking thoughtful herself, mirroring the thoughtful looks expressed on the adults faces too.

Several people snorted at the fear the Dursleys had that someone might find out their secret.

"Oh juicy" James and Sirius said at the same time before exchanging grins.

Lily and Severus however exchanged worried looks. Wasn't there a Dursley at their school that Petunia had a crush on?

Severus and Lily began to look more worried at the thought they shared about Lily's sister as the book talked about the Dursleys considering the Potters a bad secret.

James instantly scrunched up his face "Whats wrong with we Potters?"

Lily's shoulders slumped in sadness as the book confirmed that Mrs Dursley was Mrs Potter's sister and she felt Severus take her hand and squeeze comfortingly. Giving him a small smile she returned her attention to the book.

On the other side of the room James, who was sitting between Sirius and Remus, instantly glanced over at Lily watching as her face fell but nodded in satisfaction as at the comfort Severus was giving to Lily.

Lily felt her eyes well up with tears as she book said that Petunia pretended to not have a sister and she couldn't help the small sob that tore itself from her throat.

That soft sob drew everyone's attention to the redheaded girl as she hid her head in the crook of Severus' neck her body shaking with sadness and anger at the same time. Before James knew it he had moved over and sat next to Lily gently pulling her onto his lap and she hid her face in his chest letting him stroke her hair soothingly allowing Severus to continue reading.

Delores looked down a bit guiltily, she and her father had shunned her muggle mother and squib brother when Delores' letter had come, seeing Lily crying because she was shunned by her non magical sister made Delores feel a tiny bit guilty about her brother and what he could be going through.

Amusement settled among the adults at the non-word "unDursleyish" and Sirius and Remus each began to write something down on their parchment at this.

Severus stopped reading to write something on his parchment as the book said that the Dursleys wondered what might happen if the Potters visited them

As the book said that the Dursleys had a son of Dudley's age but didn't want him mixing with the boy Harry rolled his eyes a bit and mumbled "Yet they got me anyways......"

Hermione elbowed him gently frowning slightly.

The adults all eyed each other when the book suggested that strange and mysterious things would happen on Privet Drive, each adult having a feeling that this was November 1st 1981. 

After the book said Petunia had to wrestle Dudley into his highchair Severus paused his eyes widening slightly at the next sentence about the tawny owl.

"Who was the idiot who decided this?" he mumbled before shaking himself and reading again.

Delores raised an eyebrow at this and then looked confused with the rest of the children while the adults got a bit sad. It WAS that day.

As the book talked about Dudley and Vernon's car they all began to write something down this time they all wrote something down.

"I didn't think he saw me....." Minerva said when the other adults looked at her in confusion as the book said Vernon saw a cat reading a map

"No imagination" Poppy huffed as Vernon thought it must have been a trick of his mind.

Minerva sniffed "Its nonsense to them remember Poppy?"

"Ah right" the healer said as she nodded.

"How utterly dull" Regulus muttered to his brother who nodded in agreement as Vernon hoped for a large order of drills.

"Is he critiquing our fashion sense with his most boring tie on?!" James said as Vernon criticized the wizards in cloaks, sounding half amused half annoyed but fell quiet as Lily, who was still curled into his lap, tapped him gently.

Severus' mouth twitched trying and not quite succeeding to hold back an amused smile at James' comment.

"Sooooooooo duuuuuuull" Fred and George complained together when Vernon's mind went back to drills.

"Isn't that a breach of the International Statute of Secrecy?" Lily asked when the book said the mundane took note of the owl post.

Receiving a nod from a scowling Minerva she motioned for Severus to continue.

"He sure likes yelling huh?" Gideon said to his brother when Vernon yelled at a bunch of people.

"Indeed" Fabian responded looking at Harry's portrait.

Despite acting like the dumb twin Fabian was very smart, even Gideon conceded that point.

Right then he had an awful feeling he knew why this first chapter was focusing on the Dursleys and he didn't like it.

Not one bit....

"What about our son Harry?!" Lily and James said together when Harry's name was first mentioned in the whispered conversation the wizards were having.

"I wish he's drop dead" Lily said a little angrily when the book said that Vernon stopped dead.

Again there was a rush of quills for the purebloods were writing again after the phone was brought up. Severus patiently waited until they were done before continuing.

"I am so glad you 2 didn't name me Harvey or Harold" Harry said looking at James and Lily when Vernon couldn't recall Harry's name.

"Those are lame names anyways" James said grinning as Lily nodded in agreement.

"Ah see?" Minerva said turning to Poppy several passages later when Vernon said he didn't approve imagination "He admits it!"

"I believed you before Minerva" Poppy responded with amusement at her colleague's antics and motioned for Severus to continue.

Fred and George gave Minerva a thumbs up when the book said the cat gave Vernon a stern look, making Minerva smile a bit in amusement.

"Ted?" Sirius said turning to Regulus as the news reporter's name was said, "isn't that the mug- er... mundane-born that Andy is always talking about? What was his name? Ted Tonks?"

"Yeah, he's really obsessed with being a reporter" Regulus said "or so she says"

"That's gotta be the same guy then! Neat, he becomes famous! He'll be good for her" Sirius said, nodding in approval and confidence.

Several paragraphs later James _'_ eyebrow twitched when Vernon said "her crowd" as Lily started shaking again and hid her face. Wrapping his arms around her he gently rubbed her back soothingly.

Severus' voice shook with his own barely contained anger at Petunia and her husband.

When Vernon agreed that Harry was a bad common name James looked over at Harry who only rolled his eyes not seeming to be bothered by the words despite Hermione holding his hand _._

"Hem Hem" Delores said quietly.

They all looked up at her.

"I only wanted to point out that it appears Petunia doesn't hate you so much as she'd like people to believe" Delores said quietly looking at Lily "Why would she bother to remember your child's name if she hated you so much?"

A thoughtful look crossed Lily's face as Severus returned to reading.

As Dursley fell into an uneasy sleep Fabian felt uneasy about the direction this was headed in and looked around the room and noticing a few of the adults were staring at the book the possibility of what was going on slowly crossing their minds. Minerva and Poppy however were looking like they were screwing up their faces in concentration. They wrote on their parchment as Severus continued.

 _"_ THAT'S SO WICKED! _"_ George gasped out eagerly after several paragraphs when Dumbledore used the De-luminator.

His twin however, like his uncle was starting to catch onto the uneasy feeling. They caught each other's eyes and frowned a bit more nodding a bit to each other.

All eyes turned to Minerva as Dumbledore confirmed she was the cat on the wall.

For a moment she was silent then said slowly "I remember sitting on the wall all day but I don't remember anything after 8 that night. The next thing I do remember I was waking up on my bed at home. I remember checking the date right then. It was November 2nd at 8 in the morning. I figured at the time I was so tired I was going on autopilot but I am not so sure now...."

Harry interrupted before anyone could respond "It's ok professor, we can get you examined later, that's one of the reasons we called Madam Pomfrey to the trunk. She's the best healer I know".

Minerva nodded and motioned to Severus to continue but she still looked troubled but didn't notice Amelia start writing on her parchment.

When Dumbledore said they'd had precious little to celebrate for 11 years Lily started to put the pieces together "Wait......"

Severus sucked in a breath of air at the next sentence after Minerva asked if Voldemort was really gone. The others all had all gotten that happy feeling as well. There was an end to the nightmare!

Harry sighed not wanting to crush their hopes but said "It's not as happy as it sounds everyone, it explains in the next few paragraphs".

Hermione grimaced as she squeezed Harry's hand.

"He's avoiding what he knows she's there for" Hermione said quietly when Dumbledore offered Minerva a lemon drop instead of confirming things.

"Old coot, thats not even his real name, its Tom Marvolo Riddle..." Harry muttered when Albus said to call the Dark Lord by his real name.

All eyes turned to him.

"Don't tell me, you thought Voldemort was his true name. Honestly, what parent would be insane enough to give a child that name? There's so many ways to abuse it." he said motioning for Severus to continue "His real name will be explained at the end of the 2nd book".

Poppy rolled her eyes and shook her head when Dumbledore said he blushed at the earmuffs she gave him.

Severus had to stop when it said that Voldemort went after the Potters and as he read the next few sentences to himself his face twisting into a mix of sorrow and anger.

Harry sighed softly and said encouragingly "Go ahead Severus, someone has got to read it and you're the strongest person I've ever known. There's no better person to get through this then you"

Hermione nodded in agreement as she smiled sadly but encouragingly at Severus while she stroked the back of Harry's hand.

James and Lily had picked up on what was going on at that point and Lily was crying softly into James' chest as James held her angry, regretful tears falling down his own face not feeling the least bit ashamed for breaking out in his own tears.

The other children minus Fred and George who already knew all the stories about Voldemort's downfall, were quickly paling Harry's earlier statement about it not sounding so happy hitting them like a ton of bricks

The love seat extended into a full couch as Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Frank, Alice, and both sets of twins sat around Lily and James in a show of support as Severus got his anger under control enough to read.

Lily whimpered softly when Dumbledore confirmed that the Potters were dead. James stroked one of her arms as Sirius carded his hand through her hair in a brotherly way.

Harry smiled slightly and whispered to Hermione "Told you it would be a good idea to invite a lot of people, there's more support for mum and dad"

"Oh you" Hermione whispered back slapping his arm gently.

Everyone stared at Harry when Dumbledore confirmed that Harry had survived the killing curse.

"Write it down everyone, it'll come up in several of the later books." He said simply.

Everyone save Severus wrote down their unasked questions and then looked at Severus who continued on.

"Liar" Harry mumbled darkly when Dumbledore claimed he didn't know how Harry survived " You said you had your suspicions, even then..."

"Why would Hagrid have told you that Albus would be on Privet Drive that night?" Poppy asked turning to Minerva.

Minerva shrugged but Harry coughed.

"I have my theory about that" He started "It isn't a popular theory but it is a plausable one. Lets wait a little more to discuss it though".

Minerva nodded but looked curious as she wrote that down as a topic to talk about.

"WHAT?!" Fillius finally exploded when Dumbledore said he was intending to leave Harry with his Aunt and Uncle and he looking up at Harry "That's preposterous! Where are Charles and Dorea?!"

Harry looked a bit sad as he said "Dead, Uncle Fillius, they were killed a year before I was born".

The color drained from the half-goblin's face "Oh Harry, so you ended up being the last Potter?"

Harry nodded silently.

"I should have taken custody over you, I could have!" Fillius said clearly in distress.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked as everyone looked over.

Harry sighed softly.

"Uncle Fillius" he said looking at James "Is.....soul bonded to Aunt Leah"

"Auntie Lea?" James said his face lighting up

Fillius nodded looking a bit saddened himself "She died just after your parents trying to protect me. She asked me to keep an eye on future Potters for her which is why I haven't followed her to the grave.

James nodded in understanding "We can get to know each other better later"

Fillius nodded and scowled at the book as Severus continued

"YOU TELL HIM!" both sets of twins cheered to Minerva in the book as she berated Dumbledore.

Minerva smiled at that but still felt disturbed, she didn't remember any of this, and it really bothered her.

"What's that old coot playing at?!" Lily said angrily glaring at the book when Dumbledore said he wrote Petunia a letter "A letter is all Petunia gets? That's not NEARLY enough!"

"It isn't thank God" Harry mumbled when Minerva talked of a Harry Potter day, "Lucius was good for something"

"That's the only good point he's made so far" Amelia said tersely when Dumbledore said Harry should grow up away from all his fame.

Amelia looked over at Minerva who was sitting there with her mouth hung open shocked that she had just given in so easily to Dumbledore's argument. Amelia nodded, having her suspicions confirmed by this reaction and wrote it down.

"I can agree with that" Harry said when Dumbledore said he'd trust Hagrid with his life "I'd trust Hagrid with my life too"

"Just not your secrets" Hermione said with amusement "Never trust Hagrid with your secrets, our dear friend can't ever bring himself to keep a secret for long"

All the adults laughed at the truth of that statement as Severus returned to reading.

"That better not be my baby" Lily growled when Hagrid got off the bike holding a bundle, "Of all the idiot things to do taking a toddler for a motorcycle ride, especially into the sky, is the worst!"

Sirius's mouth dropped as Hagrid said the motorcycle belonged to him "I'VE GOT A KICK ASS MOTORCYCLE?!"

"Yes actually, I inherited it" Harry said a bit sadly.

Sirius blinked a bit and said slowly "Ok, that implies I......but how did you.....?"

"You were dad's best friend and he made you my god father" Harry responded.

"So why did I not take you?"

"It's explained in the 3rd book, but the short answer is you made an irresponsible choice and it cost you 13 years in Azkaban. I blame corruption that it took so long for you to gain any kind of freedom." Harry said eyeing Amelia.

The woman nodded getting the message, they had a lot to talk about later. Sirius on the other hand was mumbling to himself as he wrote on his parchment and sounded suspiciously like '....don't keep being stupid'

Lily whimpered softly when Dumbledore said Harry would have his forehead scar forever. She curled back into James who was letting Sirius squeeze one of his shoulders while Remus squeezed the other.

Harry smiled a bit, it looks like the Marauders were as close as ever despite only having just met each other that day.

Several paragraphs later Amelia narrowed her eyes and growled at the same time as Lily when Dumbledore put Harry on the door step and backed off.

"Did he just leave my baby on a step at the start of November" she asked sitting up looking madder then Severus ever saw her.

James was looking mad too and he looked at Amelia who was already writing furiously on her parchment. He nodded in approval and pulled Lily back down motioning silently over to Amelia. Seeing this Lily also settled down, and settled for glaring at the book

"Liar" Harry mumbled again when Dumbledore's eye twinkle was gone "He was happy things were going his way"

"He did" Lily mumbled miserably when Dumbledore apperated away "He left my baby out in the cold for Petunia to just find!"

James snuggled into the couch further letting Lily listen to his heartbeat as his mother often did to calm him down.

Severus felt disgusting after finishing the chapter so he quickly handed the book to James and took Lily onto his lap so James could read properly.

All the adults smiled at that.

James took a breath but before he could start Amelia said "Hold on there James."

Turning to Minerva and Poppy she said "Its a pretty safe bet Minerva that you most likely have an obliviation on you. And maybe an incrediably old compulsion charm. Poppy can you check?"

"I should like to check everyone from our period Amelia, in some way or another we all have had dealings with a certain someone"

Amelia nodded and several minutes later it was found that all the adults had  obliviation and compulsions on them. Poppy quickly tore them down as some of them were old and fading anyways.

Once all was said and done some very heavy suspicion was cast on a certain man with too many names and a a white beard. Even Delores was scowling. As narrow as the views she was brought up on were even she know how wrong it was to leave a child out in the cold.

After everyone had calmed down Harry motioned to James who still held the book.

**"Chapter 2, The vanishing glass"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dursleys proceed to piss everyone off, and they arn't even around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, just a quick note. there's going to be a question and answer chapter coming in 2 chapters. in a way to make it interactive for my readers feel free to leave any of your questions in your review and which trunk-goer you would like to see ask it. It will be answered in another 2 chapters. promise.
> 
> "Arc- The Journey to Hogwarts"

**_Echos across Time and Space_ **

**_Book 2, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s stone_ **

 

* * *

"Oooooooooh" Sirius said excitedly as the chapter title was read. "Do we finally get your point of view Harry?"

Harry nodded "Um, this is a slightly depressing chapter but yeah, its my point of view from here on out"

"Neat!" Sirius said.

"Oh no" Lily moaned before turning her head into Severus' chest as the book talked about there being no indication of 2 children in the Dursley household.

"There's gonna be a lot of 'oh no's in these books mum" Harry said looking at Lily with half amusement half apologetic expressions on his face.

James really didn't like the sound of that but continued reading none the less.

"You remember that?" Minerva said looking up at Harry in surprise when it was revealed that he remembered Hagrid taking him to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry nodded and said "I was suppose to have an eidetic memory but I wasn't able to practice it during my time at the Dursleys and it ended up being lost to me with only faint traces here and there.

Minerva frowned but nodded for James to continue.

Reading the line about spiders on Harry's socks James read a line or 2 ahead and then stopped and looked up at Harry.

"Son" he said angrily "Even if your mother and I do die in 10 years I will somehow make sure this never happens again, understand?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"I know dad, I know" he said.

James nodded and continued reading all while scowling at the book. All eyes joined him in glaring at the book when it was mentioned that Harry slept in the cupboard and Lily sat up straight a dangerous glint to her eyes.

Amelia was writing on her parchment again. For something to do or otherwise no one could tell.

All the purebloods began writing down their questions when the computer and tv were mentioned.

When James was done he continued.

Everyone was showing their displeasure at how Harry was treated. It was clear to them all that he had a low self-esteem in his early years and it set all of them on edge, however they stayed silent to let James continue.

James however was having a difficult time getting the words past the angry lump that had formed in his throat.

After a few deep breaths he managed to continue.

There was an instant uproar over Petunia telling Harry that James and Lily died in a car crash.

"CAR CRASH--"

"RIDICULOUS!"

"AS IF-!"

"OF ALL THE ASININE THINGS-!"

James simply seemed amused as he re-read that sentence then he looked up at Harry and said "They don't know that much about we Magicals do they?"

Harry shook his head.

"No" he said "All they really have to go off of is Aunt Petunia's jealousy of mum's magic and a harmless prank you played on Uncle Vernon when you met him. I believe a tounge tying curse was involved in that prank"

James nodded and mumbled to himself "Right......no pranks on any muggle named Dursley, it turns out bad results"

With that he returned to the book

"And that also squashes a child's natural curiosity" Minerva said, when the book Petunia told Harry to not ask questions, she scowled looking at Harry "How did you survive?"

"I had 'Mione" He responded wrapping his arms around the woman in question "she's my lovely bookworm and she got me use to asking questions"

"Right," Minerva said "I'm going to make sure to make you 2 partners in every class"

"No issues there Professor" Harry replied with a grin as James continued.

James snorted as did the rest of the room when Vernon told harry to Comb his hair. Everyone and their mothers knew the famous Potter hair was a lost cause when it came to grooming it.

"What a good way to put it" Severus said, referring to book Harry saying his hair naturally grew all over the place, Lily nodded in agreement.

"Why is she forcing you to cook so young Harry?!" Lily huffed when it was revealed that Harry was cooking breakfast.

"I dunno mum, but I turned into a damn good cook because of it" Harry said "In fact all the food you'll eat in here was cooked by me, or rather my original self,"

Lily brightened at that, looked eager "Oh boy, i cant wait!"

When the book said Harry would describe his cousin as a pig in a wig everyone burst out laughing. It went on for several minutes but eventually James got a handle on his admittedly shot emotions and continued to read.

"Spoiled brat" Minerva mumbled when Dudley clearly didn't like the amount of presents he had.

"Ah don't worry, he grows out of it. I think he starts to realize how mean he's been when I saved him from a Dementor in the summer before my fifth year" Harry said cheerfully

Lily and James twitched and wondered how their son could think getting attacked by a Dementor was normal.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, he can't even bother to remember his numbers" Remus finally muttered when Dudley stumbled over his numbers.

"I loathe that man" Lily mumbled as Vernon encouraged the behavior.

Remus looked a bit upset having experienced being talked about like he wasn't even there before.

"And they talking about you like you're not even there...." He whispered loudly, horrified.

He proceeded to start a list on his parchment 'Reasons to find Harry and get him out of his Aunt and Uncles'

There was vicious scribbling coming from Remus' direction now as Harry's Aunt and Uncle kept talking about him like he wasn't there.

When Vernon mentioned Petunia's friend, Yvonne, Reguulus snorted and raised an eyebrow "The Gossip Queen has friends?"

Everyone snorted at this as Sirius clapped his back saying "Good one little brother"

"I now feel sorry for that child" Fillius said shaking his head when it was revealed that Dudley had a way to get what he wanted from his parents "No discipline from either of his parents, only encouragement"

"Even I can tell you that's bad parenting" Regulus agreed.

Delores nodded also in agreement.

"Really bad parenting" Regulus mumbled under his breath when Dudley stopped his crocodile tears around his friend.

"I should really sit Petunia down and talk to her about the ins and outs of accidental magic" Lily said writing something on her parchment for the first time ever as Vernon threatened Harry about his accidental magic.

The whole room went silent and stared at the book then looked at Harry as one of his bouts of accidental magic was revealed.

"Yes" Harry said answering their unasked question "My original self is a metamorphmagus. Hermione and I found out a few weeks before we sent this trunk out that that ability and several others were placed in magical blocks so the only mention you get of them in these books is in this chapter."

James looked mad but nodded as he continued.

Amelia was writing on her parchment again but the rest looked up at Harry in surprise when his "jump" onto the school roof was described.

"Apperation Harry? At so young an age?" Arthur asked in shock.

"Heh, according to Sirius and Remus from my time I was a very powerful toddler. I believe Siri said once that I was most likely Sorcerer class" Harry said looking a bit sad bringing up Sirius.

Sirius himself picked up on it and asked a question that had been nagging at him since the subject was last brought up "Did...Did I go down like I wanted?"

All eyes turned to him.

"Yes" Harry said, his smile strained "It didn't make it any easier for Remus and I to accept though.....".

James continued on before the atmosphere could get any heavier.

The whole room cringed, anticipating Vernon's reaction to Harry talking about his motorcycle dream.

"N-Not my brightest idea" Harry said cringing himself "I was still holding out hope that they would come to love me like they did Dudley"

Everyone snickered when Harry compared a gorilla to Dudley.

"Gee Harry" Frank said as he chuckled "You're really good with descriptors"

Alice giggled and nodded hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"Thanks Uncle Frank" Harry grinned at the man

'Later' he mouthed to the boy who was just about to ask what he ment by Uncle. He nodded, holding off his question, instead, writing it down.

"Yea I get that feeling too" Gideon said at the same time as George when book Harry thought he should have realized his luck was too good.

A few paragraphs later Harry merely got up and walked out of the portrait knowing what was coming next. The talking to the Brazilian boa constrictor. Hermione let him go. She knew he was having trouble still with the knowledge that he had some of Voldemort's soul in him as well as.....well.....who he was.

Only Fred and Fabian noticed and they glanced at each other each exchanging looks of curiosity.

When the snake winked it dawned on the inhabitants all at once, Harry was a Parslemouth!

They all looked at the portraits but only Hermione was there.

"Write it down for later" she said casually.

James hesitated unsure how he felt that his son was a parslemouth. He shook himself before writing down his question and continued on.

"Well at least he was polite" Lily said approvingly at the conversation with the snake.

James growled when Dudley punched Harry in the ribs.

Harry was just coming back into the frame and they all looked at him as people in the reptile house was running to the exits.

"Sorcerer class indeed" Minerva smirked at him as the others nodded.

Harry was sure he'd be blushing if paintings could blush.

"Oh that poor Mundane" Arthur mumbled at the harassed sounding reptile house keeper "I do hope the obliviation squad treated him with care, he's clearly already stressed."

"Oh I am going to find that kid and spell him till he cant talk about Harry again" Fillius said crossly when Piers told Vernon that Harry talked to the snake.

The others nodded in agreement, even Amelia had to agree the kid went too far.

Everyone scowled at Harry sneaking around and stealing having to be a necessity.

Lily whimpered a little as the book revealed that Harry could remember some of the night

Voldemort attacked them but she remained sitting upright. Everyone but James looked back up at Harry.

Lily burst into tears and hid her head back into Severus's chest when book Harry revealed that he wished he had family to take him from the Dursleys. Severus immediately began rubbing her back as Remus got on her other side stroking her hair. Delores even came over behind the couch and gently rested her chin on the top of James's head reaching down and gently stroking the top of Lily's hair.

James looked upset himself and lowered the book as the adults all moved over and surrounding the couch.

Fillius reached up squeezing James' shoulder in comfort as Minerva transformed and perched on James' chest purring comfortingly.

James smiled a bit slowly calming down though his eyes shined with tears and he returned to reading.

Lily sniffled and held out her hand when James ended the chapter.

"I-I'll read next" she said clearing her voice.

James nodded and moved over sitting next to Severus handing her the book. She laid across both their laps and glanced at the book at the same time as letting Minerva resettled on Lily's stomach

The title made Lily finally smile as she began to read.

" **_Chapter 3: The Letters from No one"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed


	4. The Letters from No one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dursleys continue pissing people off and Lily plays a small prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Arc- The Journey to Hogwarts"

**_Echos across Time and Space_ **

**_Book 2, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s stone_ **

* * *

 

 

"Oh good," Giddeon said cheerfully as Lily read the title chapter "Hogwarts letter chapter!"

"Nothing is ever that easy or simple with me Gideon" Harry chuckled softly.

"Oh" Gideon said looking put out.

Then he brightened and asked "But you DO get it right?"

"Of course I do, I just don't actually see what it says till next chapter"

"Oh, ok then" Gideon replied brightening

James frowned as he took over stroking Lily's hair from Delores. Another difficult chapter then.....

Amelia was writing on her parchment as Lily read about Dudley knocking Mrs Figg over.

"Harry?" she asked looking up at him "how long exactly?"

"About 2 and a half weeks"

"Ah...." Amelia said a flash of anger streaking across her face as she continued to write on her parchment.

Lily choose pointedly to pretend to not hear that answer, lest she burst into tears again.

James on the other hand, wondered how well he could resist just out right torturing Vernon Dursley.

Stress balls appeared in everyone's hands as soon as the words "Harry Hunting" left Lily's mouth. The purebloods appeared confused until Lily, Severus, and Remus all explained them.

The room was soon a bit more relaxed though Lily and James continued squeezing theirs in frustration.

"No you wont" the entire room said all at once when the book said Harry was going to Stonewall High.

The entire room laughed when Harry made the joke that Dudley's head might make the toilet sick.

"Good one Harry!" Sirius said

"Atta boy!" James snorted his eyes tearing up.

Even Severus was smirking "That was pretty good"

Harry stood from the bench he and Hermione were sitting on and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you very much" he said in his best Elvis impersonation.

Lily burst into laughter a-new. 5 minutes later she got herself under control and continued reading.

"Completely barbaric!" Hermione and Lily said together when the book claimed that the Smeltings students got sticks to hit each other with

When they realized that they has said that in sync they looked at each other and grinned.

More snickers and snorts echoed throughout the room when the book said Harry was trying hard not to laugh at how ridiculous Dudley looked in his Smeltings uniform.

"No its not!" Fred, George, Fabian and Gideon said together when Petunia claimed that the dirty rags swimming in grey water were Harry's new school uniform.

More laughter came from everyone when Harry tried to joke that he didn't realize it had to be wet.

That was before Lily read the next line though prompting Severus to roll his eyes.

"You're sister can't take a joke" he mumbled.

"I know, no imagination right?" Lily responded.

"Quite right" Severus nodded.

"Get up off your fat arse and get it yourself, you dumb whale!" James growled at the book when Dudley told Vernon to make Harry get the mail.

"James, Language" Filius warned

"Er, r-right, s-sorry Uncle Fillius"

"You keep that stick to yourself Dudley Dursley!" Lily growled angrily when Vernon told Dudley to poke Harry with his Smeltings stick.

"THERE IT IS!" Sirius cheered when book Harry noticed he had a letter for himself.

Several eyebrows twitched when the letter was marked "The Cupboard under the Stairs" and Amelia took to her parchment again.

"Stop squashing my son's curiosity you fat walrus!" Lily mumbled when Vernon told Harry to hurry up and bring the mail.

"Lily come on, that's an insult to walrus everywhere" Hermione responded.

The two of them grinned at each other.

"Oh no!" Lily moaned squeezing the stress ball again when Dudley yelled out that Harry had a letter.

No one noticed that James popped his though it had been replaced.

"Damnit!" So close!" Sirius said when Vernon took the letter.

"Sirius" Minerva warned "Do you want me to wash your mouth out with soap in place of your mother."

Sirius's eyes widened as he rapidly shook his head.

"N-No ma am" he squeaked in fear.

"Watch your language then"

"Y-Yes ma am"

"Can faces even do that?" Regulus asked curiously, when Vernon's face changed a bunch of colors, though all he got were shrugs.

"Drama royalty they are" Remus mumbled when Petunia started to over react too.

Severus nodded in agreement.

"I'd have gotten a wack on my ar.....er.....bum" James quickly amended his statement seeing Fillius' warning look, when Lily read that Dudley hit his father with his Smeltings stick.

"Uh Oh" Severus said looking slightly amused when book Harry didn't move "Lily, he's inherited your temper".

"How can you tell?" Lily asked looking at her best friend.

"You always go still" Severus responded "Right before you explode"

"Ah, you noticed the tell then" she smirked "I always try to reign myself in and never quite succeeded"

"You tell 'em Harry!" Sirius cheered when Harry yelled that he wanted his letter.

“"We have a lot better things to do than stalk a muggle and a squib" Harry said clearly when Vernon thought that wizards might be spying and following them.

Everyone turned to stare at Harry.

"A squib?" Hermione asked. Harry hadn't told her this theory.

"We can talk about it later" he responded. Everyone nodded and wrote it down on their parchment.

"Ha!" Minerva laughed when Vernon thought the best thing to do would be to ignore the letters "Like that will stop them!"

All the stress balls in the room exploded as their owners all squeezed hard when Vernon said they tried to stamp out Harry's magic.

"Vernon Dursley is lucky I'm not around when he said that" Lily growled.

Everyone in the room nodded glaring again at the book, none of them noticed that the broken stress balls were replaced.

"I'm surprised he managed to fit" Arthur mumbled when the book said Vernon squeezed into the cupboard.

"He's being too nice" Fillius said after Harry got a new place to sleep "I don't trust it."

"4 bedrooms? So why did Harry get the cupboard under the stairs. By my count there should be 2 extra bedrooms still avaliable"" Severus said looking a bit more upset when it was revealed there was 4 bedrooms.

"So the fat tub of lard gets a bedroom AND a toy room while Harry gets a cupboard" Severus sneered when Lily said Dudley got 2 rooms.

"We are definitely having a talking too with Petunia" he said looking at Lily who nodded squeezing her stress ball.

The adults' expressions darkened but they let Lily continue when Dudley threw a fit to try to get his room back.

"Too nice" Fillius mumbled when Vernon was trying to be nice to Harry.

Sirius, James and Remus sighed, Lily squeezed her stress ball and the rest all shook their heads when Vernon got the letter after the brief fight.

"Its going to fail huh?" Sirius said looking up at Harry when Harry got a plan.

"Oh big time"

Everyone sighed and braced themselves as Lily got back to reading.

"Smart start sweetheart" Lily muttered before reading on as book Harry started on his plan.

"I hope you at least broke something" James mumbled miserably when the book said Harry stepped on Vernon's face.

Everyone scowled at the book at this when Vernon began to tear up the letters. The first Hogwarts letter was sort of like an unofficial next step to maturity. Children often had there's framed. To destroy it was an insult that most of magical Britain didn't take lightly.

"Barmy" all the kids said at the same time as Vernon tried to nail up the mail slot with a fruitcake.

The adults nodded in agreement and Arthur motioned for Lily to continue as Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Absolutely round the bend" Severus said shaking his head as Vernon hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips".

"Only the whole damn magical world!" the adults, Harry, Hermione Fred and George said at the same time, earning odd look from the rest of the group when Dudley asked who'd want to talk to harry that badly.

Minerva snickered as she shook her head when Vernon assumed no letters would come on Sundays and said "Someone really outta tell him Magicals don't work the same way non magicals do"

The others all grinned and nodded in agreement.

"ATTA BOY HARRY!" Sirius, James Fred George, Fabian and Gideon cheered as Remus Lily and Severus nodded happy with Harry's improvised plan of trying to catch a letter coming from the fireplace

However Vernon's shout telling Harry to get out of the room made them all cringe.

"Ah coulda had it" Remus mumbled.

Everyone growled and glared again at the book when Vernon grabbed Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.

"Touch my son......" James mumbled angrily "hurt yours, see how you like it........"

"I would imagine he looks more ridiculous then dangerous" Amelia said, smirking when the book said Vernon looked dangerous with only half a mustache.

"Dudley may be a spoiled brat at that point in my life but no child should be hit by their parent" Harry said shaking his head head in disgust at Vernon Dursley when he hit Dudley.

"I have to agree" Lily said nodding "Definitely if Dudley is ever born again I'll probably fight for custody over him. Vernon is not fit to raise a child and as much as it pains me to say it I don't think Petunia is either"

Severus nodded enthusiastically over this and Amelia wrote something down on her parchment.

"Barking mad" Sirius said shaking his head when Vernon mumbled that he was trying to shake off the letters.

"COKEWORTH!?" Lily and Severus yelled at the same time looking at the same time looking at each other several paragraphs later.

"Er, mum, what about it?" Harry said looking at them.

"Cokeworth is where Petunia and I were born and where I met Severus......." Lily said looking at Harry "Its where the trunk found us....."

The room was silent for a few minutes as everyone absorbed this information.

"That's most likely not a coincidence" Delores said quietly "Either Petunia directed them there or someone with magic whose not Harry did".

It was left unsaid but everyone knew who she ment.

"Little Diddydums is finally catching on" Sirius snickered when Dudley asked if Vernon was going mad.

At this all the adults wrote on their parchments and everyone save Lily scowled again when it was revealed that Harry never had a real birthday. Lily herself was glaring at the offending paragraph through furious tears.

"That man is lucky I'm not around!" Alice, Lily and Delores shrieked all at the same time when, several more paragraphs later Vernon said they could use some of those letters.

"The nerve of him!" Delores continued "To insult such a tradition!"

All the others nodded in agreement.

At this everyone started screaming and yelling all at once, taking nearly an hour to calm down when Harry had to sleep under the thinnest blanket on the floor.

Needless to say Vernon Dursley was a dead man as far as all the children were concerned and an already jailed man to all the adults.

"Nice thought" Lily mumbled miserably when Harry thought he could steal a letter from Privet drive.

"Does anyone else have a feeling that something is about to happen?" Delores questioned.

Everyone nodded and Minerva urged Lily to continue.

At the next line after Harry's countdown to his birthday a twinkle suddenly lit up Lily's eyes before..........

**"BOOM"**

She snickered as everyone jumped at her shout.

"That's the end of the chapter" she said putting the book down after it was revealed that someone wanted to come in.

At that moment a loud growl came from Sirius' direction and he blushed and looked at his stomach.

"H-Hey!" He said poking it "You quiet down!"

Harry chuckled and suddenly they found themselves back in the dining room with food on the table.

"You guys eat, then we can read 3 more chapters" he told them walking into the portrait above the fireplace which lit itself "You can also take this time to ask me any questions you might have”.

Everyone heartily agreed with that and sat to enjoy their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it the Q&A chapter remember to leave your sugjested questions and comments in the reviews.


	5. Dinnertime Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some questions are answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support for this series everyone. It's greatly appreciated and keeps me motivated (I deal with depression on a daily basis and it makes it very difficult to stay motivated even with things I enjoy doing so your support helps). There will be another 2 character joining the trunk soon, though they are going to be the last characters in the trunk (I originally hadn't included Umbridge into my plans for this story either). One will be added next chapter and the other will be in the chapter after that. 
> 
> Anyways I also want to thank Lily_Mercy for asking a question. it'll be answered here and I hope it'll satisfy you
> 
>  
> 
> "Arc- The Journey to Hogwarts"

As everyone dug into the meal everyone's eyes lit up.

"Harry" Lily squealed "This is the best food I've ever tasted"

"Yes" Delores agreed humming a bit" At least SOMETHING good came out of the Dursleys"

"My Harry is the best" Hermione said grinning.

Harry looked shy at that point and said "I'm not THAT good"

"Oh hush" Hermione chided him gently "You must stop being so humble love, be proud of your accomplishments"

Harry squirmed uncomfortably under her stare and nodded quickly in agreement "Y-Yes dear".

"Good" she said turning to the room "Now does anyone have any questions?"

"Aye" Minerva said "A fair few, the most important being Harry's 2 theories. The first you said that you thought you knew why Hagrid told me that Dumbledore would be at Privet drive."

"Oh yeah," Harry said thoughtfully "so you said you don't remember anything after 8 on November first. In our time, that is to say mine and Hermione's time its supposedly accepted that I was dropped at the Dursleys only hours after the attack."

"We think Dumbledore spread it around but really had Madam Pomfrey examining and observing Harry the whole day on November first" Hermione continued. "We think you saw Harry in the hospital wing an hour or 2 after the attack. Dumbledore was there, disillusioned himself, snuck behind you, obliviated you, and had Hagrid tell you he'd be at Privet Drive that night

"I love Hagrid like an Uncle but his mindless devotion to Dumbledore can get annoying at times" Harry concluded with a sigh.

The adults in the room scowled however the children all looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Perhaps" Delores said speaking carefully "Perhaps we can all convince him that not even Albus Dumbledore is infallible."

Hermione chuckled "See that's what we were hoping from you Delores. Some common sense"

At her curious look Harry elaborated "You grew up to be a bigot and rose in the Ministry ranks until you became Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. You helped pass several laws restricting what, in your opinion were, creatures could do. Basically everyone not pure blood."

Delores gazed at them in shock "I really made things difficult huh?"

"Yes unfortunately," Hermione said with a small sigh "You're main targets were werewolves and Mundane-born but you weren't opposed to making life difficult for centaurs and half-bloods too."

"We're hoping by listening to the other side of the argument so to speak" Harry finished "that we can avoid some of the mistakes you made"

"I can see where that might help" Delores said thoughtfully "I'll have to hear more to really think on it though"

"Of course" Hermione said smiling at her.

After another bout of silence in which everyone ate and chatted about various things going on in their lives beyond the trunk Lily glanced up at the portraits.

Noticing it Harry turned to her and asked “What is it Mum?”

"What's this theory about Petunia that you had?" she asked shyly as everyone turned their attention to her.

"Oh that?" Harry smiled a bit "I simply believe that Mundane-born and half-bloods aren't so different from pure bloods."

"What does that mean?" Regulus, Severus and Delores all said at once.

"It means that I believe that Mundane-born aren't born from mundanes but from long lines of Squibs. After all, its often said by mundane scientists "You cannot create something from nothing" Harry explained and then continued before he could be interrupted, "Using this theory I think there's already magic in the so-called "Muggle" parents of a Mundane-born Witch or Wizard, it's just been lying dormant for so many generations that the family probably forgot about their magical ancestry"

Everyone, including Hermione stared at him in shock. Then Lily and Hermione got thoughtful looks on their faces.

"If that's the case" Minerva said finally as she looked at Lily "You should go to Gringotts to have an inheritance test done. It wouldn't hurt anyways. I may go myself to see if I can arrange something for EVERY Mundane born I see"

"It's interesting how no one has thought of this before" Arthur said, "There IS knowledge that even Magic has her limits. I suppose it would be a bit harder to insert magic into a person when none exists in the first place rather then just reactivating the dormant magic already inside someone."

They all fell silent for a while each lost in their own thoughts. However when they started to eat their deserts Arthur looked up at Harry and Hermione curiously.

They both chuckled seeing his unasked question

"It's alright Arthur, we know about your obsession with Mundane technology and culture. We have a whole library of books on that and advanced study of every subject of magic we could get our hands on" Hermione said as a door appeared on the wall behind Arthur and opened to reveal an extensive library with a first and second level.

Harry and Hermione, in their time together had discovered that they had shared a mutual love for Disney movies and had modeled this library after the one that Prince Adam/Beast had given Belle from Beauty and the Beast. They were both very proud of their work and were even prouder that they had gotten enough books to fill it up accomplishing this by field testing the practice trunk many times and improving upon it thus killing two birds with one stone so to speak.

All eyes lit up seeing the amount of books in the library.

"Bloody hell" both sets of twins said eagerly looking forward to learning more to expand on their jokes "When can we start?!"

"I'd say whenever you wish" Hermione said "But there's still the 7 main books to read so I'll say when you aren't reading them, eating, or sleeping"

"Hermione and I have made sure that there will be time to read most of the books in the library" Harry added seeing their faces fall, to the rest he said "I would suggest studying Occlumency for those who don't know it. Not only does it protect you from people like Dumbledore and Voldemort who have no problem reading people's minds without permission but it also helps you organize your mind so you can recall memorized things easily, I find it helps improve my understanding and knowledge immensely. I would also suggest learning passive legilimency. In times of war knowing a person's surface thoughts could be a useful tool to determine their intent towards you."

He paused looking thoughtful and then added "It could even give you a split second's warning to any harmful intent and if you have fast reflexes even that split second could save your life"

They all nodded seeing the wisdom in that, even the ever lawful Amelia could see the usefulness in it and decided to write down the idea for more endurance training and occlumency and passive legilimency training to be an added requirement to join the DMLE as a field Auror. Unnoticed by all but Hermione and Harry Arthur also wrote something on his parchment.

"So Harry" James said looking up at Harry thoughtfully after everyone finished their desert "I know we'll find out soon, but what house were you in?"

"Hmm, well actually I'm glad you asked me that, it gives me a chance to get things out of the way" Harry began.

He took a deep breath, although being a painting it was entirely unnecessary but he had always found it a good calming technique

"The hat put me in Gryffindor but it also considered me for Slytherin"

Several forks dropped from hands and everyone, including Hermione, stared at him.

"I know, shocking. To be honest though, I kind of regret asking the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin." He finally said looking at them for their reactions.

Hermione seemed a bit amused by that, the Weasley teens grinned at each other, the adults all looked a bit terrified, the Prewett twins glanced at Fred and George curiously, James, Sirius and Remus spit out the pumpkin juice in their mouths, Regulus, Severus and Delores all raised eyebrows curiously and Lily looked curious.

"Why do you say that Harry? Do you not like Gryffindor?" she asked shyly.

"Oh I love Gryffindor house, I made some really great friends in that house." Harry said, smiling a bit "But I now think I could have done a lot more to end blood bigotry and thus end the war if I was inside Slytherin"

"Oh" Lily said looking amused "defeat the "enemy" from the inside', that's the tactic you mean?"

Harry nodded and grinned "Yep"

James looked thoughtful at that.

"Thats actually reasonably smart of you Harry" James said with a wide smile "I'm so proud of you son"

Harry's posture became a lot less tense at that and he allowed himself a small smile observing Sirius and Reguulus's and even Severus' thoughtful looks.

"Thanks dad"

"You know," both sets of twins said at the same time "the hat wanted to put us in Slytherien too"

"We threatened to burn it," Fred said with a mischievous glint to his eye "if it didn't put us in Gryffindor"

"Boys" Arthur chided gently looking at "that was rude of you, when we return you should apologize"

With an added thought he cast his eyes to Fabian and Gideon who were snickering.

"And you 2 should not be picking up ideas" Arthur said calmly "I realize you.....all 4 of you, love pranks and the like but the sorting hat is a conscious magical artifact that deserves the up most respect"

Harry nodded "Your father and er.....brother-in-law, is right you 4, Godric Gryffindor put his own personality and mind into that hat with the intention that it watches over the school. You could call the hat his mobile portrait"

Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"Wait really?" they all said at the same time.

Hermione nodded looking amused.

"Thats another part of all of this." she replied.

"One of many" Harry mumbled in agreement.

"Somehow, incredibly, Godric Gryffindor has broken through the barriers of time and contacted Harry and I. That's what started all of this" she continued motioning around the trunk.

All of them stared at her in shock waiting for her to continue.

"Yes" Harry respond looking amused "he has pulled the 8 year old selves of me, Hermione, and...another friend into his time. They are meant to live out their lives to an old age before Godric does something to deage them and send them to the Summer of 1991 where we are meant to be preparing for Hogwarts"

"So trying to pull you out of the Dursleys will be useless?" Amelia asked looking curious.

"Well not until I am at Hogwarts" he said looking thoughtful "But there will be a doppelgänger in my place to keep Dumbledore from becoming too suspicious should he ever come to check on me."

"We think," Hermione spoke up looking at Amelia too "that it would be best if you use the time until Harry returns to gather evidence and build a case to pull Harry out of there"

The table fell thoughtfully silent once more but the silence didn't last long.

"There's a few other things I want to cover" Harry said after a while his chin resting on his hand while his arm rested on his knee.

They all looked back up at him curiously.

"Firstly; Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son, happens to come up a lot in my life, I'm sure he'll be introduced in this next chapter" Harry said still looking thoughtful "Keep an open mind with him. He sounds like a blood bigot but I'm pretty sure when I first met him he was just spouting off what his Father drilled into his head. It was stupid of me to not realize after I met Lucius Malfoy myself"

They all nodded and let him continue.

"Second," Harry said his eyes turning to Severus "You're future self has always been an ass, especially to me and Hermione and our.....former friend."

"But," he added seeing nearly the whole room, including Severus himself, starting to get upset "It's explained towards the end of the last book. I am still upset with myself for not realizing it earlier."

Hermione finally took over from there her voice getting serious "The last thing we want to cover is that these books......Harry's 6 years at Hogwarts and what happens in whats suppose to be our 7th year. It all gets worse and worse. There's several deaths that will definitely hit home not only for Harry and I but also for you all. The last book....it has the most amount of deaths and it will definitely be hardest to hear for everyone here. It's these deaths most of all that we're hoping to prevent by letting you all read these books, Harry is more determined then me because.....lets just say by the end of it all The only people that Harry considers family that come out alive are a handful of Weasleys me, his Godson, Teddy and Teddy's Grandmother, Andromeda Tonks nee Black"

Everyone is silent at this declaration until…

"Bloody hell" Sirius said breathless "Ted dies?"

Harry had been silent up to this point and nodded "Ted was on the run in the 2nd war after Delores Umbridge of that time established the "Muggleborn Registration Act". It basically stated that Mundane born had to register themselves or face execution. Of course, once registered or if you were children, going to Hogwarts you were rounded up and sent to Azkaban. And if you didn't willingly register you were tracked down and killed......Ted was one of those that ran and was killed......."

As he spoke Delores had been getting more and more pale and she finally whispered "I-I caused all that?"

Hermione nodded and smiled "But that is another good reason why you are here and so young we think if you learn all of this young you'll learn from the actions of your future self".

Delores got serious then "Thank you for bringing me into this then. I'm glad I'm being given this chance"

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other as the room changed back to the sitting room.

This time Sirius picked up the book and said "My turn!"

"He can read?" Fred whispered to Fabian.

Both snickered as Sirius ignored them and started on the chapter.

**"Chapter 4, The Keeper of the Keys"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had Hermione asking the question about squibs as a placeholder because no one on ff dot net asked any questions so it was left up to me. Anyways Lily_Mercy asked the question in her review and then when I told her I already had it written in she asked that Lily asks it so I changed it from Hermione to Lily
> 
> I also added the little poke at Sirius at the end there because I adore the character but it's also ever-so-fun to poke fun at him


	6. The Keeper of the Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are explained to a new guest to the trunk and the Dursleys still can't stop pissing people off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in upload everyone, I ment to upload this yesterday but it turns out that I slept literally all day yesterday, it was 8 in the evening when I woke up. Dunno how that happened. Anyways, onto the chapter
> 
> "Arc- The Journey to Hogwarts"

Everyone jumped when Sirius screamed the opening line.

The nervous tension in the room made by Sirius's scream turned to quiet snickering when Dudley asked where the cannon was.

Immediately Lily's temper flared when the book mentioned that Vernon had a rifle on him.

"A GUN!" she screeched standing and pacing angrily "A GUN AROUND 11 YEAR OLDS!? WHAT WAS HE PLANNING ON DOING WITH THAT THING?! TREAT MY SON LIKE......LIKE......OLD YELLER?!"

Severus's eyes widened at that "N-No Lily, not even that man would do something like that!"

"What's Old Yeller? many of the pure bloods asked.

Surprising all of them it was a pale Arthur that answered "Its a book about an American family who adopted a dog. Towards the end of the book the dog was infected with a Mundane disease called rabies which can eat away at their brain functions causing first changes in behavior, then all out aggression towards anything and everything and then paralysis of all the body functions the when the throat and lungs stop working you stop breathing and thus die....."

He paused and then shook his head coming out of the trance he put himself in to recall that information.

"In the end the dog in the book was shot when he began to get aggressive......." he finished then blinking at their stunned faces he allowed himself a small chuckled "Come on everyone, I've got a major interest in mundanes, so of course I've read some of their books"

By this point Lily was squeezing another stress ball with an unbreakable charm on it in obvious anger.

"Can we just get back to the book now?" she hissed "I'd rather stop thinking about what that man might be thinking bring a dangerous weapon around children"

"R-Right" Sirius said nervously turning back to the book.

When the door hit the floor everyone, even the kids looked at each other and grinned as the heavy atmosphere suddenly lifted. There was only one man alive that that could hit a door with the amount of force described in the book. 

"Hagrid" they all said together.

Minerva frowned right after she said it.

"But what's going on?" she said to herself though everyone heard her and turned to look at her.

"Usually I or Fillius are the one who introduce the Mundane-born and Mundane-raised to the magical world. Why is Hagrid doing this and not one of the two of us?" She said clearly upset.

"Dumbledore" half the room answered her while the other half scowled along with her.

"Good point" she mumbled unhappily and motioned for Sirius to continue.

"Weird descriptor for eyes." Lily muttered when the book said what Hagrid's eyes looked like.

Everyone burst out laughing at Hagrid's first sentence.

"Leave it to Hagrid to say that before even introducing himself" Hermione chuckled with amusement as Harry grinned beside her.

"YOU TELL 'IM" the children cheered when Hagrid told Dudley to move

Everyone snorted in disbelief when Dudley tried to hide behind his mother.

"Of course they were" Minerva smiled herself as the book described Hagrid's smile "He's closer to being a gentle giant then a brute. This part I am proud of him for, trying to make you feel comfortable"

Harry and Hermione nodded with Hermione saying "Too many people underestimate his kindness"

"Yes they do, and if you think about it Hagrid is actually a very complicated man" Harry said causing everyone to focus on him.

"While its true he drinks a lot and is a bit clumsy" he said to answer them "He is also extremely kind when he's sober but he can also be incredibly violent when he feels threatened or when those he's close too are threatened, he knows right from wrong pretty well though is a bit blinded by his love for dangerous animals. This part especially shows that he knows he can a little intimidating so he's attempting to make me feel comfortable around him. He's also extremely loyal which, if that loyalty is directed at the wrong person can be a bad thing. He also has a lot of intelligence shown by his vast knowledge of magical creatures. He may be half giant but his humanity shows more then it does in others"

The adults, and Fred and George were all nodding in enthusiastic agreement to the assessment of Hagrid's character while the children, especially the pure bloods and Severus who had been raised on stories of "Hagrid, the brute of Hogwarts" looked confused but thoughtful.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts after a few minutes Sirius coughed drawing their attention back to the book.

James and Lily smiled proudly when Hagrid described Harry as looking like his father but with his mother's eyes.

Harry rolled his emerald green eyes though and said "Bah, not like I haven't heard that a million times over"

Everyone except Hermione looked up at him questioningly.

"Well" he said with a sigh "I've always heard in some way or another that I look like dad but that I have mum's eyes. But beyond that no one told me anything about you guys until I met Sirius and Remus, and even then I only heard a few stories about Dad. Everyone seemed to know you guys but beyond being told a few stories and being constantly told that mum had red hair and green eyes and that I was basically a replica of dad no one seemed to want to say anything beyond that"

Everyone didn't have to ask why that was, Albus clearly didn't want Harry to know much. Still scowling Sirius returned to the book.

Everyone cheered when Hagrid bent the gun out of shape.

"Gosh I wish that man was here now so I can hug him" Minerva said cheerfully.

Harry and Hermione got a thoughtful look on their faces and looked at eachother nodding.

"Ahem, if we can take a small break it might be possible to bring him here." Hermione said as she and Harry looked embarrassed.

"I don't know why we didn't think of it before" Harry said curiously "In the meantime while Hermione and I explain things to him you all have a humongous library to explore."

Sirius nodded and bookmarked the page setting the book down and all the kids ran into the library eagerly while the adults followed.

"Eh Arthur" Hermione called just as the man was about to follow "Harry and I would like to talk to you later"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that and nod he nodded seeming to understand.

An hour later Harry walked into the large painting in the library where everyone was sitting reading books. The Pure bloods were all reading books describing electricity and its various applications while Lily, the only mundane-raised magical in the trunk was reading a beginner's book on ancient runes.

Harry took note of the books each person was reading, the books would be in everyone's bedrooms for them to continue at the end of the reading time. He coughed to gain their attentions.

"He's here and we explained things to him including our suspicions on Mister too-many-names. He's not happy about that but then I wasn't either when I found out the man I trusted could possibly be manipulating me." he said "In any case the 3 of us talked and Hagrid wants to be checked for compulsion and loyalty potions and spells"

"Why only those?" Lily asked looking curious.

"Because of his giant heritage Mind magic like Obliviate and Legilimens won't work on him." Poppy explained smiling "however even giants can be compelled through spells to be loyal to a particular person or to commit certain acts though the spell to overpower a giant in such a way would drain the magical core completely. It would help the person that possibly did this to Hagrid that he is half human as well as half giant."

Harry nodded and looked thoughtful "There is only 4 people in the last century that would have the power to overtake Hagrid that way. Grindlewald, Voldemort, Dimbledore and myself. I of course would never do that. Voldemort was Hagrid's classmate so that was before he went all crazy. Grindlewald wouldn't even know Hagrid's face. So that leaves Dumbledore."

Everyone except Minerva stared at him then all at once.......

"HAGRID KNEW VOLDEMORT?!"

"Yep" Harry said looking amused but eyeing Minerva at the same time "Minnie you don't seem surprised"

"Of course I'm not, I was also a classmate of Tom as he was called in those days. He was quite the arrogant one" she responded calmly.

As the room descended into chatter Harry coughed again.

"We can talk about this later. For now he is in the sitting room waiting, we've already read him to the point the rest of you are at" He said over the chatter.

"I want to warn you however" he continued looking at James Lily and Sirius "Mum, Dad, he's going to hug you and start crying. We took him from 1989 and its been 8 years since you died for him. As for you Sirius he might be cold to you. Things happened to make everyone think poorly of you. In the third book though it'll be revealed what happened so his attitude to you will only last this summer ok?"

He nodded looking unhappy but understanding at the same time.

As they all walked back into the sitting room beetle black but warm eyes looked around at them all and upon seeing James and Lily Hagrid burst into tears and rushed over scooping them both up into hugs.

"I can' believe it, James an' Lily!" he bawled.

James and Lily smiled and hugged him.

"James dear" Lily said grinning "I do believe I enjoy Hagrid's hugs."

"I'm with you on that" James said with a grin "Hagrid, can we sit with you?"

"O' course" Hagrid said seeming to cheer up completely and with that he sat down on a reinforced couch letting James and Lily settle onto his lap.

Everyone else settled down again and Sirius picked the book back up to read.

When Vernon made a mouse like noise everyone snickered.

"By the way" Harry said when Hagrid gave Harry the cake "I wanted to thank you for that. I know you haven't done it yet but that cake was the first real birthday present I'd ever gotten. So thank you Hagrid!"

Hagrid's eyes filled with happy tears at the thanks and more hugs from James and Lily.

"Yeh're very welcome Harry" he sniffled letting Lily dry his eyes with a handkerchief she pulled out of her pocket.

"Hagrid!" Minerva scolded when Hagrid said he wouldn't mind something stronger then tea "Drinking is fine but its not appropriate to even talk about around kids. Understand?"

Hagrid blushed with shame and said "O' course Minerva, I didn' mean nothin' by it".

"You're lucky Hagrid" Lily said suddenly "I don't know if my older self said this but Mundanes tend to die from too much alcohol. Some from alcohol poisoning which is what happens if you drink too much at once. Others have died from liver cancer which can happen if you've spent nearly a lifetime drinking. The only reason it doesn't affect magicals so much is because of magic. Without magic you would most likely have died years ago"

"Forget the alcoholism mum" Harry said, "Without magic Hagrid would have died years ago simply of old age. Our extended lives are only so thanks to our magic"

All the pure bloods looked a bit grim at that.

"Goodness" Minerva said "We purebloods certainly take magic for granted......"

"You know" Minerva said, looking at Hagrid a bit sadly when Hagrid lit the grate in the book "Its a shame Tom got you expelled, I recall you being very proficient at silent casting even in our first year. You would have been a prodigy".

"Y-Yeh believe me?" The half giant said hopefully his eyes wide.

"Of course Hagrid" she said reaching over and patting his arm comfortingly "Anyone who took the time to know you knows that you would never kill someone. You're way too much of a sweetheart for something so horrific"

The half giant burst into tears hearing that. It was a massive relief to him to know that someone actually believed that he wouldn't commit murder.

"If it helps Hagrid" Amelia said after letting the man calm himself "You are a sweetheart to everyone whom are not a threat to you. Its only the pure blood bigotry that keeps you from being able to use magic. In my capacity as head of the DMLE I could reopen your case privately to see if I can get you cleared"

"Hold on there" Harry said " If it helps Book 2 has all the information you need for help with Hagrid's case."

Hagrid sniffled again looking like he might cry from the complete relief.

"Thank yeh, all of yeh" he said as Lily gently wiped his face with a handkerchief from her pocket.

"You bet your bloody arse he doesn't" Severus said snorting after Hagrid said Dudley doesn't need to get fatter "We've seen his father and that one doesn't need anymore fattening up either"

Lily nodded in agreement and then whimpered when Harry realized he hadn't tasted anything as good as the sausages Hagrid gave him.

The whole room scowled at that and Hagrid gently stroked Lily's back soothingly much like a father would while James reached over and took her hand stroking it partly to offer her comfort and partly to distract himself.

When book Hagrid assumed Harry knew about Hogwarts present Hagrid blushed with embarrassment.

"I've gotta remember not ter assume things" he mumbled to himself.

Lily smiled hearing him and patted his arm gently and then laughed with the others a few minutes later when book Hagrid yelled that Harry didn't know "anything about anything", much to the present man's further embarrassment.

"It's ok Hagrid." Harry grinned "I know you sometimes say things without thinking them through when you're angry. It's completely understandable. It's in our human nature to do such things"

Hagrid blinked in surprise at that statement a bit dazed by all the support. He hadn't really thought of his humanity before. Living in the wizarding world dominated by the ridiculous notions that being fully human (and completely pureblood) was everything. Therefore he had always viewed being half giant with shame and hadn't thought of himself as human since his father died.

 _'Something ter think abou' more_ he thought to himself.

"Mimblewimble............" James mumbled to himself when Vernon said that "Never use that curse on Vernon Dursley......."  **[R1]**

Hagrid snorted in amusement when Vernon tried to stop him from telling Harry he's a wizard.

"Like tha' will work on me" he said as the others all nodded in agreement amusement adorning the faces of all in the room.

It seemed now with the Dursleys becoming a minor detail for the time being the tension in the room was slowly becoming less.

There were a few snorts in the room when Vernon yelled "Stop! I forbid you!" to Hagrid. Then Lily rolled her eyes when Petunia gave a gasp of horror right afterwards.

"Oh honestly!" she said exasperated "I should suggest getting my sister into the theater club at school to my parents, she seems to enjoy the drama!"

"A wizard of course" everyone in the room said at the same time as book Hagrid said it.

Lily and James both blushed a few seconds later when book Hagrid unexpectedly complimented them by saying that Harry was going to be a great wizard because his parents were great magicals.

"Y-You really think that we're great?" they both asked looking at the man.

"O' course," Hagrid said smiling "Yeh both may be only 11 now but yeh both grow up ter be talented an' great people"

Smiles crept onto both of their faces as they hugged him greatfully.

"I hope you'll let us get to know you in our current time Hagrid, we'd love to have you as part of our extended family some day" Lily said with James nodding eagerly.

Unknown to them Sirius was watching a bit jealously, his so called family had never really felt like family. Even he and Reguulus, who was the only immediate family member he cared about, weren't really as close as Sirius felt they should be. He felt a gentle touch on his arm and he turned his head to meet a pair of light hazel eyes that were full of understanding.

Remus had noticed the jealous looks Sirius had been sending James, Lily, and Hagrid and felt a tug on his heart. He hadn't been neglected too badly, his parents certainly did make the effort to care for him as best as they could but but they had also kept their distance after he had been infected, he felt that distance every day of his life so he knew how it felt to not have that close connection to family.

It was partly because of that that he had moved over to the other boy and tapped his arm gently to get his attention.

"Hey it's alright" Remus mumbled just soft enough for Sirius to hear "You don't have to feel alone you know"

"T-Thanks" Sirius said with a faint blush after a short moment's pause.

Regulus gave a small smile seeing that. He hadn't felt very close to any family either, or so he would say out loud. He would never admit to anyone but himself that he loved his elder brother even if he was annoying sometimes. It's why he preferred to hang around Sirius more than the heirs and wards of other families. He only pretended to not like his brother more because their mother was sure to find out and beat them both.

It always bothered Regulus that his family was always on Sirius's case for having different views than them. If he was honest with himself he shared his brother's views. His brother had known that at one point and had told him not to show it. But after receiving a particularly nasty blow to the head Sirius had started to become distant from Regulus, something Regulus himself hadn't been able to understand until he had read a muggle medical book, that talked about amnesia, that he had been able to sneak into his bedroom.

He also knew his brother was bi sexual and seeing the interest his brother had in someone made his smile only grow as Sirius leaned against Remus and continued to read.

"YAY!" Fred George Fabian and Gideon cheered as book Harry finally received his letter.

"Finally!" Lily and James said eagerly only to scowl a few sentences later with the rest of the room when Mister too-many-names-to-bother-with was mentioned.

"Impressive Harry" Hagrid said cheerfully when the book said Harry read Hagrid's writing "I know not many people could read my writing righ' side up"

"It's ok Hagrid" Harry said with a chuckle "My handwriting is just as hard to read, especially when I'm rushing."

That seemed to cheer Hagrid up a lot and he hummed to himself as he fiddled with the hem of his coat.

"Indeed!" Minerva snapped looking angry when Hagrid told Vernon off for trying to stop Harry going to Hogwarts.

"You kinda have to go to Hogwarts" Harry said interrupting what could have been a long tirade, "Or at least have some kinda magical education"

"I never really understood that" Dolores said looking confused "Why must you have training?"

"Well, unfortunately I found that out the hard way" Harry said looking both pained and amused at the same time "You have to get you're magical training from an adult magics user for 2 reasons. One, if you don't get it and don't already have a grasp on your developing magical core by age 12 at the latest your magic will basically explode out from you killing both you and anyone around you within 241 Kilometers"

While everyone looked sick at that Hermione continued for Harry "The other reason for the adult giving the education is because the magic of the adult is usually strong enough to keep the core of the child in check. Now the reason for why Hogwarts is advertised as "the best in the world" is because Hogwarts herself is not only sentient but also like a magical sponge and an adult rolled into one"

"Right" Harry said "Over the years she's absorbed all the lingering magic cast in the classes and developed her own magical core. It acts like an adult's magic and helps the teachers magics keep all student magic in check."

"Right but we can go into details later" Hermione said touching Harry's arm gently "Lets let Sirius get back to reading."

With these words and a few people writing down some notes Sirius returned to reading.

"STAMP IT OUT!" the adults roared all at the same time when Vernon said he was trying to stamp out Harry's magic.

"OF ALL THE LUNATIC-!"

"DURSLEY -- KILL --"

"GET-- CHILDREN-- GONE--!"

At the same time the children had all lost control of their magics in anger and all the furniture went flying around the room.

Harry and Hermione merely looked amused as everyone screamed and yelled though Hermione looked slightly murderous too.

"Why are you not upset by this?" Dolores asked loudly when she spotted them.

Everyone turned to the portraits still looking upset but attentive.

"It's quite simple" Hermione said calmly "No matter what they did to him the Dursleys COULDN'T have drained Harry of his magic"

When the room looked confused Harry said "I had blocks on my core, multiple blocks. Even if they never came down the magic would still be there. The only thing that would have gone would be the magic left above those blocks. Dumbledork was good for something."

"It still doesn't make it ok Harry" Lily said scoldingly "You could have died before you lost your magic".

"Actually no." Harry said tilting his head "I was often starved and locked in my cupboard for weeks on end with nothing but my magic to keep me alive. I suspect my magic would have drained itself before it let me die"

The grumbling in the room started again so Sirius returned to the book.

By the time Petunia's rant about her sister ended Lily was hiding her face in Hagrid's chest sobbing with both Hagrid and James offering her comfort with a back rub (Hagrid) and a squeeze of her hand (James).

Dolores on the other hand was on her own in her guilt. Her father and she had told her brother that it was "abnormal" for him to not have magic. Now she was seeing just what words could do to hurt people. A small spark of resolve lit up inside her. Mabye.....

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sirius's return to the book and she shook her head as she wrote down the start of her idea. She would think more on it later.

Everyone (except Hagrid who grumbled an agreement with his book self about outrage and scandals) groaned at the mention of Harry's fame.

"By the way Hagrid" Harry said looking at the bearded half giant "Please try to keep in mind that I'm not a big fan of my fame"

"But why not?" Hagrid asked looking confused.

"Well imagine for yourself Hagrid if you grew up in the muggle world the first 10 years of your life and all you wanted was to just be a normal kid only to find out that you're not just a wizard but a famous one" Hermione said gently "Wouldn't you shy away from fame too?"

"Yeh got a point there Hermione" Hagrid mumbled after thinking on it a bit.

Everyone nodded when Hagrid said Harry shouldn't go to Hogwarts without knowing his own story.

 _'Better he knows something than nothing at all'_ they all thought.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself" Hermione said when book Hagrid shuddered at Voldemort's name "Besides Hagrid, you of all people should know that Voldemort isn't even his real name. If you don't feel comfortable saying it just say his real name, Tom. It sounds a lot less threatening anyways"

Hagrid was blushing with embarrassment at that point "R-Righ', Tom"

"No one would be stupid enough to try to take the school" Fred said confidently when book Hagrid said Tom didn't try to take the school over.

The others all agreed with him but only Dolores noticed Harry and Hermione exchange sad glances. It caused her to raise an eyebrow.

James and Lily blushed when book Hagrid said they were a pair of good magic users and then brightened when he said they were also Head boy and girl but neither interrupted.

The cheerful atmosphere of the room dropped to a depressing mood as book Hagrid got emotional over James and Lily's deaths. The 2 aforementioned children both hugged Hagrid from the side when his book self said "nicer people you couldn't find". Hagrid sniffled a bit and hugged them to his sides seeming grateful for the hugs.

"No!" Alice cried out sadly tears starting to fall down her face when Hagrid listed a few of the families gone "Not little Marley MacKinnon! I tutor her every day and she's the sweetest child anyone could meet, she wouldn't hurt a fly if she could help it!"

"Edgar" Frank whispered softly drawing Alice into a hug letting her cry on his shoulder.

Edgar Bones was as close to Frank as a brother and Frank was having a hard time thinking of his best friend being gone in the future.

Gideon and Fabian on the other hand, had both gone pale hearing their last names being read out. Even though they already knew from Harry's earlier warning it didn't make it any easier.

Fabion looked at Arthur "Did we-? Did we at least go down fighting?"

"Yes" Arthur said "It took 10 of those bastards to bring you both down from how hard you were fighting. Even though she was mourning you 2 I can say with absolute certainty that Molly was never more proud of you 2 when she found that out. Of course she called you both stupid first but I could see the pride in her eyes"

"That's out little Spitfire for you" Gideon said smiling wryly despite still being pale "She'll call us stupid but still be proud and impressed with us under the surface"

They all quieted so Sirius could get back to reading only to be interrupted again when Lily burst out crying again after Sirius read that Harry could now remember Voldemort's laugh. Hagrid rubbed her back as they all looked slightly disturbed that Harry could remember that.

Then they all scowled when book Hagrid said he brought Harry to the Dursleys on Dumbledore's orders, even Hagrid looked slightly miffed about that.

When Vernon said he could cure Harry's "strange"ness with a beating everyone started yelling angrily.

Harry whistled to get their attention.

"Alright you lot" he huffed not seeming to understand what the big deal was.

After all, Vernon only said that in the theoretical sense. He wouldn't REALLY do it out of fear that Wizards were watching them

"Why don't we take a break" Hermione said but rolled her eyes at Harry's lack of understanding.

The room turned to a different room and the book vanished. The room they were now in held training dummies which indicated the room was a training room.

"Take your anger out on those everyone. It's better then hurting each other and yelling yourselves horse" Hermione continued

"Hagrid, come here for a minute" Harry called as the others lined up to start casting spells they knew.

Hagrid walked over looking curious as a compartment under the portraits opened to show a box.

"Open it" Harry said gently smiling at his friend.

Hagrid lifted the lid and his eyes bulged with surprise and disbelief. Sitting on the blue cushion in the box looking brand new was a wand. Not just any wand but HIS wand, completely repaired, or at least it was the oak that was the wood of his old wand. He reaches out and picked it up gently feeling the very familiar rush of magic that happened when a wand accepted it's new owner.

"Harry, Hermione, how?" he asked with awe.

"Our Hagrid heard what we were doing from Minnie and sent us his old wand with a hair from his own head and asked us to try and make this for you. It was actually a really fun project once we figured out the ins and outs of wand crafting" Hermione said with amusement, then her face softened "Hagrid, we want you to continue your education. Even if you have to do it in secret. Harry and I, we both care for you and want what's best for you. That includes reaching your full potential as the Wizard you were born to be ok?"

"A'righ' Hermione" Hagrid sniffed and then his stance changed and he stood tall and proud "I won' let either o' yeh down!"

With those words and a new resolve in his heart Hagrid walked over to Minerva and asked if she and Fillius could mentor him from where he left off in his third year.

Harry and Hermione watched him go and grinned at eachother happy that their friend finally felt he had a purpose in life.

2 hours and a half hours later everyone's tempers had finally cooled after a lot of casting (Hagrid mostly when everyone gathered around him after the first hour offering him advice on how to tone down his power output after he accidentally turned a dummy to dust) and good showers. They were all sitting back in the reading room and Sirius picked up the book to continue.

Everyone scowled when Vernon continued putting James and Lily down then Sirius cheered when book Hagrid pulled out his umbrella wand and threatened the Dursleys.

"YOU TELL 'EM HAGRID" he shouted with joy before returning his attention to what he was reading.

Several lines later and all of the adults and Severus laughed when the book said Harry had a lot of questions.

"That part of the conversation always confused me" Harry said when book Hagrid said some people came out of trances (conveniently breaking the kids out of the captivation they had to finally hearing the story) "I know some people were legitimately under the Imperius curse but most of the Death Eaters weren't. The statement 'People who were on his side came back to ours.' It confused me."

"Well Harry, I 'spect I was probably havin' a hard time explain' the Imperius ter yeh." Hagrid responded looking at Harry sheepishly "I mean how d'yeh tell a jus' barely eleven year old, who don' have a clue bou' magic, bou' a spell so complex?"

"Truer words have never been spoken Hagrid" Minerva said nodding as she motioned for Sirius to continue reading.

"Nah, not me" Harry interrupted again when book Hagrid said something about Harry stumped Tom.

Everyone blinked out of the trance they had fallen back into upon the hearing the rest of the story and turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" the adults all asked.

"Of course something about you defeated him Harry" Minerva said looking confused.

"Ah no, think about this, what's more likely? A one year old with untrained Sorcerer abilities, or a 21 year old mother with a vast knowledge of a bunch of different magic AND who never stopped training herself even after school? Who also loved her son so much that she refused to move out of the way when Tom gave her the chance." Harry said with a smile his eyes landing on Lily.

The room went deadly silent only broken when Lily whispered "You think I did something to protect you?".

"Of course mum" Harry said with a smile "Out of you and dad you were the brains and you absolutely love learning new things. With everything you learned after you graduated Hogwarts I wouldn't be surprised if you had found something to block the killing curse".

As Sirius returned to reading, after a few minutes of silence, Lily wrote something on her parchment never noticing Arthur, Amelia, Poppy and Minerva all also writing.

"Oh Harry" Hermione sighed softly hugging her husband to her when Harry was doubting being a wizard " Are you sure I can't hex Vermin next time we see them?"

"I'm sure dear" Harry mumbled into her shoulder "Lady Potter or no you're a muggleborn. Even Kingsley couldn't protect you from the traditional extremists."

"Damn" Hermione mumbled knowing he was right as she continued to listen to Sirius read.

"Well no Harry, technically you didn't set a boa constrictor on your cousin" Hermione said with amusement "That would imply you gave instructions to the snake to go after him, which you didn't. It was just circumstance that the snake messed with them a bit. All you did was remove the glass separating the 2 of them"

Everyone chuckled as Harry pouted and mumbled "Ruin my fun why don't you Hermione"

"I don't want to be famous for loosing my parents and doing something I didn't do" Harry said sadly a few lines later when book Hagrid said he's be famous at Hogwarts.

"Oh boy" Hermione smirked a bit when Vernon called Dumbledore a 'crackpot old fool' "Now he's done it. If there is one thing Vernon shouldn't have done that entire night it's insult Dumbledore in front of Hagrid"

"Not anymore" the man himself mumbled with a frown.

Everyone laughed when it was revealed that Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail.

"Good one Hagrid" both sets of twins said giving the man a thumbs up.

"That's actually a well reasoned, piece of logic there" Minerva said looking at Hagrid and nodding her approval when book Hagrid said his transfiguration didn't work "I believe if young Dudley were magical it might be possible that a pig, hog or boar of some kind would be his animagus."

"No he's not!" everyone yelled, even Hagrid himself, when book Hagrid said Dumbledore is a great man

"That coat of yours is really warm Hagrid even while sleeping on the floor I had the best sleep of my life under it" Harry said grinning happily as Sirius finished the chapter and set the book down for the next person to read.

Hagrid wasn't sure weather to smile at the compliment to his coat or frown that Harry had so sleep on the floor. Finally he settled on a smile.

"Bloke who sold it ter me said it had a rune set on it's hem tha' works like a constant warming charm. It on'y needs me ter add a bit of me magic every once in a while ter keep it goin" he said smiling.

Before Hermione and Lily could descend into discussions about the possible runes used Harry raised his hand to silence them.

"Hold it, you two" he said smiling "Let's wait until after today's reading to talk about runes"

Everyone laughed as Lily and Hermione pouted.

"Hagrid how about you take this one" Harry said his smile now a full on"

"Well ok" Hagrid responded and picked up the book which surprisingly enlarged in size to fit into the man's gigantic hands

**"Chapter 5, DIAGON ALLEY"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R1: This is a reference to a story that was on Pottermore (before it was revamped) but has since been taken down. It goes that in an attempt to patch things up with Petunia Lily invited Petunia and Vernon to dinner. It however went wrong when James, who found Vernon boring, tried to prank the man with the tounge tying curse (of which the incantation is "Mimblewimble"). This had the unfortunate side effect of turning Petunia's (and in turn Vernon's) distain of magic to fear. 
> 
> Anyways so yeah, there it is. Hope everyone enjoyed.


	7. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to slow waaaaaaaaaaay down, most likely the next few uploads will be reduced to one time a week as there's only this chapter and then the Sorting Hat left before I get to the chapter im working on so yea.
> 
> Also I'm glad a lot of people are interested in Delores getting a redemption. It's true that Good!Delores is extremely rare. I happen to be lucky though with my searches on fanfiction dot net. My idea to make Delores a good guy is inspired by 2 fics I found on ff dot net. "The Real Us" by Seel'vor and "Insidious Inquisitor" by Yunaine. Shout out to you guys if you ever come across this fic =3 
> 
> Also the new guest of this chapter is likely to be the last I add. Anyways lets get onto the chapter
> 
> "Arc- The Journey to Hogwarts"

"Ah Harry" George said waggling his finger as Hagrid read that Harry though everything had been a dream "Baaaaaaaaad pessimistic thoughts Quit it"

Harry's lips twitched fighting against an amused smile knowing the pessimistic thoughts would only last so long. Hermione had seen to that

"There you go" George nodded a few sentences later "Happy thoughts are better- mmph"

His twin and uncle put their hands over his mouth to shut him up. Fred knew his brother could be just as much a gossip as Petunia Dursley was. Fabian suspected this was the case as Gideon was the same way. Both uncle and nephew were fighting smiles of amusement.

Oh no" Minerva groaned as book Hagrid stayed on the couch letting book Harry give the owl the currency for the paper “Hagrid, you really should do that stuff yourself”

"Actually" Harry said when Hagrid blushed from embarrassment "It's a good idea to let Mundane-born and raised practice paying for the paper and it's also a good way to introduce the Wizard currency. The only thing you did wrong Hagrid was not being attentive. Work on that and you'll be be fine if Dumbledore sends you to get me again"

Hagrid's eyes were shining as he nodded writing down a note on the piece of parchment that appeared next to him. He was extremely grateful because finally someone was giving him ways to be a better person.

After his father had passed when he was only 12 years old everyone had pretty much avoided him with the occasional study partner until the next year when Tom Riddle framed him resulting in his expulsion. No one had really told him what he was doing wrong with his life, not even Dumbledore. Now Harry was here telling him how to improve himself, it was more then anyone had ever done for him.

As he continued reading he vowed silently then and there to help young Harry with anything he needed, no matter the cost.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Gideon suddenly cried out looking sad "Not the happy balloon!"

A few sentences later everyone turned and stared at Harry who was avoiding everyone's eyes when book Harry thought his parents would keep their currency in their house.

"U-Um, In my defense I didn't know if Magicals had a different economy from the Mundane one." Harry finally said "F-For all I knew currency could be conjured and dragons could be teaching us magic".

"Dragons aren't smart enough too......." Arthur started to say.

"Actually dragons have the same amount of intelligence that humans do" Harry interrupted surprising everyone in the room.

"Wha-?!" came the shocked response.

"Oh yes" he responded looking at Hermione "remember that miniature dragon figurine I had fourth year? It's suppose to look and act like the real thing. After I had it for a few weeks I began to examine it and too my surprise it started to speak to me. I found out that Dragons and snakes are distant cousins and because of that all dragons can understand and speak Parseltounge as snakes can understand and speak Dragontounge as its called. I spent my limited amount of free time just talking to the figurine and once she realized I wouldn't hurt her she started teaching me everything about dragons. Some of the things I can't repeat because she was breaking some kind of universal law revealing them to a human but there was so much she told me that humans just don't know."

"Like what?" everyone in the room seemed eager for information.

"Hmm well they actually understand human language." Harry responded "They don't show it because people expect them to be vicious beasts but they know the purpose of the preserves is to keep them safe from hunters and they also actually understand the Statute of Secrecy They know it's in place because human magic users fear Mundane humans will hunt them. The only reason they elude capture and fight is for play and show. Again, everyone expects them to be vicious mindless beasts so they act as such to avoid being pets or worse, the next hunter's kill"

Everyone was silent at that information dump. They all secretly agreed that the dragons had a right to fear because humans tended to try to do away with what they don't understand. They all silently vowed to keep the dragons' secret. No one noticed a brief flash of light over their heads.

No one made a comment when book Harry appeared shocked by there being goblins. Minerva and Arthur both knew the muggle fairy tales about goblins and other magical creatures. The rest kept in mind that Harry was new to the magical world at that point.

Everyone started snickering when Hagrid assumed Harry was more shocked that goblins were guarding money rather than them actually existing. Even Hagrid chuckled at himself despite the faint embarrassed blush on his face.

When book Hagrid said he had secret Hogwarts business though Lily tapped Hagrid gently on his arm to get his attention.

"If you get sent there again be sure not to tell anyone that you have secret Hogwarts business," she said "if there's one thing that always peaks a child's interest its the word 'secret'

Hagrid looked around at the children and grunted at the 13 pairs of eyes all staring at him and said "Point taken".

Everyone stared at Hagrid when book him said he got to Harry by flying there.

"Er I trained the Thestrals tha' pull the Hogwarts's carriages" The more then embarrassed man responded to the looks "They're surprisin'ly able ter hold me quite well"

Hermione snorted when Hagrid said non magicals would want magical solutions to all their problems "THAT is a very selfish reason. Its actually because if Mundane ever found out about us they'd wipe us out out of fear because their science and understanding doesn't account for magic"

"Surely Mug......Mundane aren't THAT powerful" Delores said looking confused.

"Actually they've created bombs ,missiles and mines that work much like an explosion hex except to a much more devastating effect" Harry said "and those have evolved slowly over the years until finally in August 1945 at the end of the non magical side of World War II that Grindlewald instigated, there was a bomb made by the Americans that could take out thousands of people in one hit and it emitted a poisonous energy called Radiation that infected and killed many of the survivors."

All the purebloods were horrified hearing that with James mostly believing it when Lily nodded her head to indicate it being true.

"What were the immediate results of this bomb?" Arthur said softly, almost afraid to ask.

"One of the scientists working on it said 'The energy liberated in the explosion of such a super-bomb...will, for an instant, produce a temperature comparable to that of the interior of the sun. The blast from such an explosion would destroy life in a wide area. The size of this area is difficult to estimate, but it will probably cover the center of a big city." Hermione responded.

Arthur got ghostly pale at that, as did many of the adults while the children, minus Lily and Severus who both already knew all of this, all had thoughtfully somber looks trying to comprehend such a weapon.

"So if the explosion didn't kill you first then you could die by being burned alive from the heat produced by this thing...." Amelia said softly trying to elaborate for the kids.

"And if you wern't blasted apart or burned alive" Lily said her voice grave "you would most likely later die of sickness caused by radiation".

This time the children got it and Delores gulped "They really are more powerful then us......."

“Hagrid” Lily groaned with a huff when the man started pointing out various mundane things “When in the mundane world don't point things out, it draws attention!”

“It won't matter anyways, Hermione and I gathered extra books for Hagrid to read about the muggle world. He can take them back to his cabin and read them when he's not working during the school year” Harry said with a grin.

Hagrid's eyes lit up with joy. Harry and Hermione had really loved him enough to want the best for him. It really brightened up his life to know they cared about him. Just as he started to read again he wondered something.

' _If I could master wandless magic and then get me name cleared maybe I could observe the teachers for a year and start a wandless magic class_ ' he thought to himself. With his mind made up on where he wanted his future to go he smiled when his book self said he wanted a dragon.

“Sadly” Amelia interrupted him “keeping dragons outside a preserve is illegal”

“However” Arthur put in “my second eldest son Charlie works at the Romanian dragon preserve Perhaps after we finish reading these books I can get him to let you visit and help out over the summer”

Hagrid had to put the book down as he started crying.

“Y-Yeh're all s-so kind ter d-do all o' this fer me” he sobbed as Lily stroked his hair comfortingly.

“Of course we'd do these things for you, Hagrid” Hermione said with a gentle smile “You're like a Uncle to Harry and I and we look out for our family”

This statement of course, caused Hagrid to burst into more happy tears. He'd never told anyone but he secretly wanted to be part of a family again. He had lost all hope of that happening because the giants had rejected him for his human heritage and humans had rejected him because of his giant heritage. Now someone was telling him that they already considered him part of their family and he just felt overwhelmed with relief and happiness.

“If it makes you feel any better Hagrid” Minerva piped up in a gentle tone “I know for a fact that every child you're on friendly terms with adores you and I, myself, couldn't imagine you not being part of my life”

The rest of the adults all nodded in agreement and Lily and James wrapped their arms around him as best as they could.

“I dunno about you being part of my family Hagrid” Regulus stated and continued as Hagrid's face fell a bit “But if anything I would, at the very least, consider you a friend. As long as we can keep it quiet. Not out of shame mind you, but just because my mother would....well, she would throw a fit if she found out one of her sons was hanging out with a “half breed”

Hagrid's face brightened at that statement as Severus, Delores and Sirius all nodded. Minerva however scrunched up her face but kept silent. She didn't like unsaid words in that statement. Everyone who knew her, knew of Walburga Black's temper. Minerva had no doubt what the insane woman would do if her heirs didn't fall in line. There was nothing she could do about it since it was the woman's business on how to treat her sons but that didn't mean Minerva liked it any better.

As Hagrid returned to reading she made a note on her parchment to send the Minerva of their time a note requesting she keep an eye on them and have them checked and healed for abuse at the start of every school year.

When he said he wanted a dragon Lily turned to Hagrid and tapped his face gently.

“Hagrid , no dragons, you're not licensed for one and for 2 you might be safe to a point but that doesn't mean the rest of us are” she told him gently “Even if they really are just playful creatures”

Hagrid's face blushed under his facial hair.

“Y-Yeah r-righ', n-no dragons” he mumbled returning to reading.

“Yeh know Minerva” Hagrid interrupted himself a few sentences later when the book mentioned he had trouble with the mundane currency “Yeh really should look inter havin' Muggle Studies taught by a Mundane born an' have it be mandatory fer all purebloods and half bloods that aren't mundane raised. It'd go a long way ter help keep the Statute o' Secrecy intact”

“Indeed” the cat animagus agreed writing that suggestion down on her parchment.

“You know” Arthur said a couple of paragraphs later “I never understood the purpose of those hats. You only wear them first year to the Welcoming and Leaving feasts and then never again. They are just a waste of a couple of Galleons”

“Originally” Hermione spoke up “Rowena Ravenclaw gave them to first years. They had Disillusionment charms weaved into the very fabric of the hat so the student could get themselves to the school safely. This was of course before practical transportation was invented. So the Founders had to come up with a good way that was practical for Magicals to find their way to school. It shouldn't really be a requirement now. Mundanes are not as close minded as their ancestors were”

Minerva nodded also writing down that suggestion, getting the subtle message.

“Did you say that magic was weaved into the material of the hat?” Fred said suddenly looking up at Hermione “Like you have Runes stitched into the fabric which are enhanced with magic?”

“Ah _NOW_ we get into a lesson” Hermione said with an amused smile “We don't have time for a full lesson right now so I will sum it up. No, it doesn't involve runes. It involves stitching magic laced with intent in with the mundane material”

Both sets of twins' eyes lit up hoping to learn more later as Hagrid returned to reading.

When the book talked about what kind of phials students needed to bring Harry narrowed his eyes.

“This is why Magicals should learn Mundane subjects like Science. They'd know how they could conjure and shape diamond. Diamond, Mundanes have discovered, is the hardest mineral on earth. It would be shatter proof and no dangerous potion could get through it. I know for a fact that Salazar Slytherin kept a stock of diamond vials and replenished it annually. So what happened to it?”

“One of the headmasters after the Founders was a chronic gambler” Minerva said with a scowl “it was rumored that he nearly drove the school to ruin and he suddenly turned everything around. There was no explanation how. Just that he did”

“Dammit!” Harry hissed

“Its alright love” Hermione said holding his hand.

Harry sighed and nodded to Hagrid to continue reading.

“Mundanes get along quite well, in some cases better, without magic” Hermione said with a smile at Hagrid when book Hagrid wondered how Mundanes got by without magic.

The half-giant blushed and filed that knowledge away for a reminder in the future.

“That's right Harry” James spoke up as the book mentioned that Harry was having doubts about whether this was real or not, “Trust Hagrid and not your silly insecurities?”

Harry was sure yet again that he'd be blushing with embarrassment if he could.

“My question” James interrupted “has always been, why is it a pub that hosts the entrance to the Alley. Surely there is another business idea, an Inn, a welcome center, something like that. Why a pub, there are plenty of those all over the UK”

“It was the idea of Tom, the Barkeeper there. When he was young he held dreams of owning and operating a place where anyone could meet, chat and be merry” Minerva said a wistful smile on her face “He was a year older then I was and I and several other girls use to sit and admire his passionate speeches about his dreams. He was one of those people who commanded your attention without really trying to”

“Oh!” James said his face brightening, “I'd really like to hear him talk sometime. Maybe I'll try and get my dad to invest in Tom's business to help keep it going! Anyone who is passionate about their dreams deserves help!”

Lily smiled at him as Hagrid returned to the book.

“Oh Hagrid” Minerva sighed sadly when book Hagrid drew attention to Harry being there, “Remind me sometime to teach you the art of subtlety.”

“A-Alrigh' Minerva” he said with an embarrassed blush visible among his facial hair.

“OK, Tom's gratefulness I get” Lily huffed “It's well documented that war affects businesses in some ways worse then it affects everyone else. But the rest of them need to back off of my son's personal space and wait until he's older to be grateful”

All the purebloods looked confused and Lily huffed louder.

“I know my son is a celebrity but even celebrities in the muggle world need they're own personal space. They usually have a guard or 2 following them around to keep the crazy people away” she said with exasperation.

“See I'd normally hate people following me around” Harry said “But I like the idea of someone whose a professional watching my back so I don't have to be on guard 24/7.”

“We know the perfect person for that too” Hermione agreed with a nod looking at Amelia “She's not an Auror yet but she graduates Hogwarts at the end of Harry and my first year”

“Who is this girl?” Amelia asked

“Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks, eventual, hopeful mother of Theodore “Teddy” Lupin” Harry said with a laugh at the incredulous look on Remus's face “Yes Remus, after you meet her she does eventually manage to convince you to marry her. No, to answer your unasked question, Teddy does not inherit your condition. He actually inherits his mother's metamorphmagus abilities. I want this to happen eventually, considering you 2 ask me to be Teddy's Godfather.”

Remus only stared at Harry his mouth opening and closing before he motioned to Hagrid to continue reading his brain officially going blank. His own kid. His son! His mind couldn't even comprehend that someone loved him enough to be with him, but to know a child had been bourn from that? it was too much for his brain.

Several of the readers mumbled about busybodies when the book mentioned that Doris Crockford tried to shake Harry's hand more then once. Harry himself however was looking thoughtful.

“Do you think........” he whispered to Hermione “Do you think that was Fate making contact with me?”

“I wouldn't be surprised if it was” Hermione whispered back looking amused.

“That is not someone you want to have teaching” Lily suddenly interrupted when the book said Quirrell was afraid of his own subject.

No one responded to her blunt comment but everyone agreed with her. One afraid of his own shadow so to speak was not someone you wanted to teach even an elective.

The slightly tense atmosphere eased into a wistful tone as Hagrid read about Harry's first steps into Diagon Alley. Everyone was remembering their first times they remembered seeing the alley. Everyone agreed that the alley never failed to feel unwelcome. Even when the war was going on.

“That is madness” Severus mumbled for the first time in a while when the woman in the apothecary said what the price of Dragon Liver had risen too “Right now they're 8 sickles an ounce”

Harry beamed when Hagrid read that Eeylops Owl Emporium carried Snowy owls and Hermione took his hand smiling at the pride Harry had in his familiar Both of them couldn't wait to be reunited with the White Phoenix again.

As if summoned by their thoughts Hedwig's song suddenly filled the room and in the painting Hedwig the phoenix appeared on Harry's shoulder causing all the heads to turn to the paintings.

“Oh my!” Minerva breathed her eyes as wide as the rest “This is the first time I've seen something not already painted into a picture just appear. Do you know her Harry?”

Harry nodded, staring at Hedwig silently and then laughed cheerfully. Hermione however simply looked amused.

“Apparently,” she explained “the original Harry added her into the painting when he had a last few hours of free time and then gave only her portion the memory of painting her. I guess he wanted to surprises us. Anyways, this is Hedwig, Harry's and now my familiar In our original timeline she was Harry's personal mail owl and she was struck by a killing curse but the headmaster's phoenix, Fawkes, gave up his life to save hers, turning her into a phoenix”

James and Lily smiled at their son. James was smiling because the phoenix's presence told him his son would turn into a fine man once the darkness that seemed to shadow him passed. Lily smiled because seeing Hedwig, even just a painting, grooming Harry's hair told her she would be leaving her son in very good hands. Not that she didn't trust Hermione to look out for Harry, it was clear that Hermione would do so even if no one asked her too. But Hedwig had that natural mother's touch that Lily had often seen her own mother use on both Petunia and herself.

Unaware that Lily's eyes were tearing up at her own thoughts or that James had noticed and had placed Lily onto his lap while he sat on the couch next to him Hagrid took the thoughtful silence as his cue to continue reading.

Harry's face went stony a few sentences later when it was mentioned that there was a store selling silver instruments Hermione, who had been watching for that began to stroke his hand but didn't say anything so they wern't calling attention to it.

Damn Dumbledork and his stupid blood tracking and monitoring instruments They had found out from Hedwig a few weeks into their research for the trunk what those silver instruments had been doing for Dumbles. Harry had not been happy and he had nearly exploded the tent. But that was nothing compared to the fit Hermione threw when they found out he'd known about their soul bond and purposely kept them from even forming it.

“I'm sensing a theme here” Lily interrupted suddenly when the book mentioned Gringotts' snowy white color eyeing her son “The mention of Snowy Owls, Gringotts being referred too as snowy white, is there something you aren't telling us Harry?”

“Er yea,” Harry blushed a bit “I-I'm into poetry and using weather conditions like snow in poems has always fascinated me. I-Its kinda a side hobby of mine to make poetry, b-but it's not really important. Just something I do when I'm bored”

“Well with your descriptions” Lily said with a grin “Maybe you should consider being a writer”

“Something to look into love” Hermione said, smiling at Harry cheerfully since she had told him that a lot and now she had back up from her future mother-in-law.

“Vault Hagrid” James' corrected automatically “it's called a vault”

Everyone looked to him in confusion and James blushed.

“Sorry, that's a habit that Mum drilled into me. I tried calling it a safe once. I'd heard it from one of the less rich heirs.” James explained “Apparently safes were for the less rich, whereas the actual vaults are for the older richer families”

“Why exactly did your mother feel she needed to specify that?” Minerva asked.

“Ah though Mum is married to Dad she's still a Black at heart.” James explained.

“Oh right” Sirius said “I often forget that Cousin Dorea is your mum”

“Oh the Goblins aren't going to like that” Sirius mumbled when book Hagrid started putting all his stuff on the Goblin ledgers “they hate it when you keep them from their ledger books”.

Everyone except Hagrid groaned when book Hagrid mentioned the Philosopher's stone.

“Hagrid” James said in a lecturing tone “if there's one thing you have to know about Potters it that we have an insatiable curiosity We can pick up on even the smallest things”

“And my family are ALL detectives” Lily piped up “Solving mysteries is what we do best. Harry's likely to have his curiosity peeked by the smallest things and then instantly try to work out whats going on, so you'll have to be really careful and watch what you say and do around him”

Harry was once again sure that if a painting could blush he would be about then. It had happened EXACTLY as James and Lily had said. His curiosity was usually peeked and after that he had felt an almost overwhelming need to put everything together.

He also felt a sort of pride in himself. He hadn't known his mother's family had been full of detectives. He was sure they didn't approve of him putting himself in harms way but he hoped they were at least proud of him for solving things that very few people could solve, the location of the Chamber came to mind.

Hagrid blushed from embarrassment when book Harry let his curiosity get the better of him and asked about what was in vault 713.

“Nice job keeping track Harry” Arthur said when book Harry tried to keep track of the twists and turns of the Gringotts cart ride.

The red headed man was genuinely impressed, not even Bill could keep track that far in and he actually worked for Gringotts.

“That's not a good way to explain the difference between a stalactite and a stalagmite Hagrid. In fact that's not a difference at all” Lily said in a lecturing tone when book Hagrid tried to explain it to book Harry “The difference is that stalactites hang from the ceiling while stalagmites jut up from the ground”

“Er, thanks Mum” Harry said with slightly embarrassed blush “But um.....Hermione explained it to me years ago”

“Oh” Lily mumbled her ears turning slightly red as Hagrid returned to reading.

“Like hell they would!” several people cried out indignantly (with James and Lily being the loudest) when the book said that the Dursleys would have Harry's fortune from him if they knew about it.

There was grumbling not even a sentence later when the book said that the Dursleys complained that Harry cost them a lot. Lily could be heard mumbling in a voice too low for anyone to make out though James heard the words 'stuff her' and 'cupboard'.

“Thank you for the explanation” Harry said smiling at Hagrid when book Hagrid explain the basics of the currency “That really helped me third year when I went to Gringotts alone.”

“Y-Yeh're welcome Harry” the gentle giant said with a smile and returned to reading.

Everyone groaned when book Harry leaned out of the Gringotts cart, Lily however sighed with relief when book Hagrid pulled him back in.

“Harry that was a very stupid thing to do son” James said wagging a finger at Harry's portrait.

Lily however turned to Hagrid and hugged him as she said “Thank you Hagrid for looking out for my son even when you had your own problems to worry about, er even if it hasn't happened for you yet”.

“O'course Lily” he responded with a smile “Harry's like me own flesh an' blood. I'll always look out fer 'im”

With those words he returned to reading the book.

A couple of sentences later everyone shivered when Griphook said they only look in the vault once every 10 years. No wonder not many people liked Goblins.

No one noticed Harry grinning madly at certain Goblins his new self knew.

When the grubby little package was mentioned Filius, Minerva and Poppy exchanged incredulous expressions of disbelief. Albus had been trying for years to convince the Flamels that he and Hogwarts could help protect their Stone. For years the Flamels had rejected the notion that Albus could protect the stone better than they could. What had changed their minds within 3 years?

Before anyone could start lecturing Hagrid about leaving Harry alone, Harry called their attention.

“Don't be upset with Hagrid, he really did look awful” Harry explained calmly “I would much rather have a non ill Hagrid then an ill one anyways”

“That's not the-” Lily started to say angrily.

“Mum I know what you're about to say. Don't!” he interrupted “It would have been cruel to make him suffer. He only left me alone for one shop anyways”

Lily pouted but she was slowly starting to understand that her son was fiercely independent. It didn't sit well with her that authority figures were forcing her son to be so independent that he felt he had to sacrifice his security because someone couldn't take measures against motion sickness, even if the aforementioned person was Hagrid.

“Lucius and Narcissa should at least be here” Harry muttered to Hermione when they got to the meeting with Draco.

“No” his girlfriend mumbled back “For 1 it could cause issues with some of the people here and for 2 we warded the trunk against those with the Dark Mark. If it wern't for that first fact I would say we should get Narcissa.......”.

At Harry's slightly disappointed face she added “But maybe after we talk to Arthur we could talk to Siri and Reggie and get them to show her and Lucius the memories of the readings and memories on how to improve their Occlumency”

Harry cheered up at that and they returned their attention to reading where everyone was getting angry at the small chat with Draco.

“Why the hell would his mother be looking at wands FOR him rather than WITH him, everyone knows that your wand chooses you, you don't choose it” Fred said finally showing some of the intelligence he and his brother were born with.

“Fred” Arthur warned gently “Language”

Said boy only blushed in embarrassment and motioned for Hagrid to continue.

A few seconds later Minerva scowled and mumbled “He most certainly will NOT be smuggling a broomstick into school. That rule is in place because the only reason you'd have a broom in Hogwarts would be to play Quidditch and the bludgers could seriously hurt someone!”

“Then no one under the age of at least 16 should be playing Quidditch!” Hermione retorted after hearing Minerva “if children REALLY wanted to get into Quidditch as a career then fine, have a training program set up until students turn 16. At least that way they know how to take a hit from a bludger or another player with very little damage to themselves and then then let them play on house teams in preparation for real league teams.”

Minerva stared at Hermione with her eyes wide, wondering how no one thought of that before.

“Also” Harry continued gently “Not everyone likes brooms JUST for Quidditch. I love just the simple act of flying. It gives me a sense of freedom and at the same time it's very relaxing”

“That's one of the few areas Harry and I disagree on” Hermione said her face curling into a grimace “I find just the thought of flying terrifying”

“Only because you're afraid of heights love” Harry said kindly kissing her cheek.

The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched but she motioned for Hagrid to continue only to start laughing with everyone else a sentence later when the book said that the boy reminded Harry strongly of Dudley.

“There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff!” Frank and Alice said at the same time not noticing Harry and Hermione fighting the grins wanting to appear on their faces.

When the book said that Harry was liking the boy less and less everyone was nodding their heads in agreement.

Hagrid's face lit up as he read that Harry thought he was brilliant. A minute later faces fell, including Hagrid's when Harry told Draco that his parents were dead. Lily hid her face in Hagrid's beard and sobbed silently at the not so gentle reminder.

Everyone hissed when it was clear that Draco was starting on a pureblood rant, that is to say everyone but Harry and Hermione, who only continued to listen to Hagrid read. Though if one were to look closer it would have been clear that Hermione was squeezing Harry's hand hard.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Regulus quoted after Hagrid “Ah the response of someone whose not yet exposed to the prejudices of the magical world”

“Well gee, I wonder why” Hermione grumbled sarcastically as soon as Draco said that some mundane-born had never heard of Hogwarts “Could it be because of that damnable Statute of Secrecy that's not so damn secret?”

“What do you mean?!” All the purebloods said in a panic.

“The Mundane Queen and the Prime Minister both know about the Magical world” Harry responded “There was an agreement back in the Founder's time between the Founders, as they were the spokespeople for Magicals in Great Britain, and the ruling King at the time.”

“Magicals would be granted approval to self govern and in exchange the leader of, what was at the time, the head of the Wizarding council was to keep the non magical ruler of the lands appraised of the going-ons of his and/or hers magical subjects.” Hermione continued “Later when the Council was restructured into the International Confederation of Wizards and it's successor the Wizengamont was formed the ICW demanded all countries to join were to follow what they now called “The International Statute of Secrecy”

“The only problem with that is that most Magicals interpret the Statute as a means to not interact with Mundanes which means magicals have no clue about mundane culture and thus cannot blend in to uphold the Statute.” Harry said before pausing to let Hermione finish.

Finish she did.

“And by the time of the year 2000 Mundanes will have a type of camera whose pictures will act as if it was a pensieve called a video camera. They will allow entire events to be recorded and viewed unlike just the few mear moments a magical photograph would show. By the year 2010 these video cameras will be on every public street in most rich countries.” Hermione finished.

All the purebloods and even Lily and Severus and Delores all looked pale at that but Amelia coughed.

“Please” Harry interrupted her “write down the question and we'll talk on it later”

Amelia nodded and wrote that down as Hagrid returned to reading.

Everyone grumbled at the reminder that the Dursleys had kept Harry in the dark about his magic when book Hagrid was reminded that Harry didn't know about Quidditch.

Lily whimpered when book Hagrid pointed out how bad Petunia was for a sister.

“Rubeus Hagrid!” Lily said going from sad to truly angry for the first time in the trunk when book Hagrid said Hufflepuff was better then Slytherin “I do not EVER want to hear these prejudices against Slytherin house again. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being cunning and ambitious. Just because Voldemort gave it a bad name does NOT mean the entire house is that way”

Hagrid was cringing at that point but never got to answer when Severus spoke up.

“It's a vicious cycle, you scorn us because we're aloof and segregate ourselves but we do such because we're scorned” he said then added “it doesn't help that we seem to be against mundane-born”

“Seem to be?” all the teachers asked.

“Well yes” Sirius responded “Most pureblood families are actually Grey, not dark. In fact there are VERY few truly dark families. I know for a fact most of my family, including my grandfather are grey”

At Lily and Severus's confused frowns Regulus added “Grandfather is the head of the Black family right now”

At their understanding nods Hagrid continued reading.

“Next time Hagrid” Harry said when his book self wanted to buy 'Curses and Counter curses' “Please don't try to restrict what I read. I promise I won't try to curse Dudley BUT some of those spells could have helped me very early on in my Hogwarts career”

Hagrid nodded in understanding and said “All righ' Harry, I'll keep it in mind”

“I actually thought the Apothecary was quite fascinating” Harry said as Hagrid finished reading the description of the aforementioned shop.

“I know, right?!” Lily and Severus said together enthusiastically.

Hagrid's eyes got suspiciously teary when he read that he had actually bought Hedwig for Harry and the rest of the room fared no better. Lily and James squeezed Hagrid in a huge hug in thanks.

“An' a more beau'iful bird yeh couldn' find” the large man said his teary eyes beaming at Hedwig who was perched on Harry's shoulder watching quietly.

The aforementioned phoenix trilled appreciatively then motioned one of her wings to the book indicating Hagrid should continue reading.

When the book mentioned that Harry was eager for a new wand his portrait snorted.

“Not anymore I'm not” he muttered only loud enough for Hermione and Hedwig to hear him.

He absolutely hated it when people (especially that Whiskered old meddler) compared him to Voldemort in any way. Hermione frowned at her husband but said nothing. She had a theory about Voldemort but that was a talk for another time.

Lily and James both gripped their wands as Mr Ollivander described them and both smiled a bit at the other. Severus was rather jealous and frowned slightly but jumped a bit feeling someone lean into his shoulder. He turned to see Delores leaning her head against his shoulder and her chocolate brown eyes gazed up at him. He raised an eyebrow but didn't make any move to push her off. He oddly felt somewhat comforted.

Delores felt oddly happy that he had not pushed her away. She had seen Severus throwing some jealous looks to James. At that point she had a sensation of someone gently pushing her towards the brown eyed child. Heeding the sensation she had moved over to him and laid her head against his shoulder. Her heart flipped as the edge of his lip twitched a bit as if he was fighting a small smile and he leaned back against the couch wrapping his arms gently around her as they continued listening to the tale.

Harry noticed and he was sure if his painted eyes could twinkle they would. He had been very worried about the futures of both Severus Snape and Delores Umbridge. Severus Snape had the potential to be a wonderful Uncle and Marauder and Delores....... while he hated the Umbridge from his original timeline he could see the young girl before him now turning into a wonderful Aunt and mother. That her children could possibly have hook noses, dark brown eyes and curly black or sleek brown hair made it better.

It would possibly be more of a prevention for keeping Severus from the Death Eaters as well as keeping Delores from upholding death eater views. Harry couldn't be more happy with this development.

At Ollivander declaration that he had sold Voldemort's wand eyebrows raised. No one faulted the man for not being a Seer and saw little good in blaming him. But he was still coming off a slight bit creepy, even to those who had known him for years.

As the book mentioned Hagrid's wand the man himself smiled and slipped a hand into his coat pocket and squeezed the object in question as if checking if it was really still there before he returned to reading. The thought crossed his mind that he hadn't realized just how much he had missed holding his wand until Harry and Hermione, for lack of a better term, brought it back to life.

“Actually” Harry interrupted after his book self said he's right handed “I'm ambidextrous. I just use my right hand more then my left but I can use either hand for anything equally well”

As book Harry's destined wand was mentioned Hedwig trilled softly, a slight mournful tone to it.

“I know Hedwig” Harry said softly to his phoenix companion as Hermione stroked her head soothingly “We miss Fawkes too. Hopefully our original selves find him and Hermione bonds to him before he fades from despair at the lack of a partner”

Hermione nodded and if anyone were to look at her they would certainly see determination shining in her eyes.

Everyone froze and turned to Harry a full paragraph later when it was mentioned that Harry's wand was brother to Voldemort's wand.

Harry and Hermione shrugged, having had years to get over the not so odd coincidence.

“As with humans, sibling wands can turn out completely different from each other” Hermione explained eyeing both sets of twins, Sirius and Regulus and even Lily and Delores.

All of them nodded in agreement and Hagrid took the opportunity to continue reading.

When Book Hagrid was trying to calm Harry's fears and said that he still has a great time at Hogwarts Minerva, Filius and Poppy all nodded in eager agreement while Lily and James hugged Hagrid tighter as thanks for yet again being kind to their son. Secretly they were hoping their experience with Hogwarts would be as memorable as Hagrid's.

However when the chapter ended everyone, including Hagrid himself, immediately realized his mistake and groaned. He had forgotten to tell Harry how to get into the platform.

No one was in any doubt that Dumbledore would use this to his advantage somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry and Hermione point out the silliness of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and the Weasley twins slowly start realizing how overshadowed their younger brother feels.........just another day of revelation in the trunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I messed up last chapter, I said this one would be the last chapter but I forgot that there was another chapter in between "Diagon Alley" and "The Sorting Hat" Sorry all. Also I've decided to arc sections of this story, the arc we are currently in is called 
> 
> "The Journey to Hogwarts"
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it so far . I'll be going back through and marking all chapters with this name in the notes at the beginning. Keep an eye on the end notes too as when an Arc ends I'll put this "End Arc-[insert arc name here]"
> 
> Anyways lets get too the chapter
> 
> "Arc- The Journey to Hogwarts"

**_Echos across Time and Space_ **

**_Book 2, Harry Potter and the Philosepher’s stone_ **

* * *

After everyone got over their exasperation Arthur held out his hand as he was sitting in the chair next to Hagrid.

“I'll read next chapter” he said with a smile at Hagrid.

As the book passed between the two men's hands it once again changed sizes returning to it's normal small size allowing Arthur to start reading. All faces scowled with the first sentence however as the Dursleys were mentioned, which caused James to gently squeeze Lily's hand where it was resting on Hagrid's stomach. Lily smiled a bit gratefully at James.

“Why is it so hard to acknowledge family?” Lily mumbled softly into Hagrid's beard to herself a few sentences later when the Dursleys pretended Harry didn't exist.

She however perked up a bit when the book revealed that Harry found his school books interesting causing Harry to smile at her.

“ I got that from you Mum” he said with a grin “Your personality, your temper, your fondness for books, AND you're green eyes. While my temper might get me in trouble sometimes I wouldn't trade it for anything. Just like I wouldn't trade what I got from dad, his love of pranking, his bravery and cunning, his looks, his unfortunate luck to have trouble follow him wherever he goes. I treasure all of it because they're from the parents I never got to know. I hope you both remember that when I'm born”

Hermione seemed to be fighting a smile when Harry said he shared James' luck with trouble following him and after James and Lily nodded she contemplated on researching that Potter luck. She felt quite lucky that Fate favored her husband so much or research would have been impossible.

You see, what Harry and Hermione's portrait hadn't told everyone was that Fate had pulled strings, quite literally for Harry and Hermione. She had connected the Harry and Hermione of the original time line, the new timeline and even the trunk's portrait together mentally.

This was mostly to benefit the 2 Harry's outside the trunk. Let them get to know their parents and maybe take closure in knowing they were human and not the deities the Wizarding world had made the Potters to be. It would also benefit Neville as they would show him memories of his own parents. They hoped it would help him at least.

The added benefits was that all 3 sets of couples knew what was going on in the other's lives at any time. They couldn't exactly communicate with coherent thought but if they were to focus on one another they would get flashes of memories.

Hermione caught Harry's eye and they both shared a small smirk every time Dudley was mentioned. The Founder's timeline, as they were calling it, had gotten quite interesting.

Their musings were interrupted by James when it was mentioned that Harry was counting down the days until Hogwarts.

“I do that too” he said with the other students nodding in agreement.

“Wow Harry” Delores said finally feeling comfortable around everyone enough to speak when Vernon only gave Harry grunts as answers “I didn't know you spoke troll.”

The room was silent for all of 10 seconds before the snickers began. This only increased to laughter as Vernon assumed they used carpets.

“Carpets, oh that's a good one” Filius cackled.

“Carpets are too weak to hold even a baby” Severus snickered.

No one but Harry noticed the glint in Hermione's painted eyes that signaled she had a project to look into.

When Vernon called magicals mad for thinking there was such a thing as platform 9 3/4 Lily frowned and her frown became even more pronounced when they were reminded of Dudley's tail but she kept silent.

Everyone growled when the Dursleys just left Harry on the platform alone however Arthur's face darkened when the description of the woman breaking the Statute of Secrecy sounded remarkably like his wife taking their sons to the platform.

That's not to mean he wasn't happy Harry was getting help but she should have been a bit more discrete. The way she was handling the situation made him very unsettled.

Despite his annoyance with his wife he had to chuckle with everyone else at the twins trying to confuse her. Just like their Uncles. Said Uncles were high fiveing Fred and George for their prank. Arthur shook his head and continued to read.

Several paragraphs later the adults were all remembering the first time they saw the Hogwarts' Express fondly. Most of the students on the other hand were wondering what their first time would be like. James and Lily on the other hand were upset that they were going to miss out on Harry's years at Hogwarts.

Lily's and James's minds tried to rationalize it as they needed to die so Harry survives past his second birthday (as they were quite sure it was something they had done, not Harry, that had allowed him to survive). They were still human however and as such couldn't help the deep feelings of bitterness and longing striking their hearts.

Harry smiled when his god brother was introduced.

Turing to Frank and Alice he said “I'm quite pleased to inform you both that that was my God brother, and more importantly your son. Neville Franklin Longbottom may not seem like much at first but by the end of book 7 I can assure you both that you will be proud of him. I know I am”

Both sets of eyes lit up hearing this and suddenly they were much more invested in the tale.

Harry shivered slightly when Lee Jordan was introduced with the mention of his tarantula's leg. Before second year he hadn't minded spiders but his meeting with Aragog and his mate and children had freaked him out.

When finally the twins came in and helped Harry Arthur couldn't be prouder of his sons, even as they started interrogating Harry. The pride showing on his face he didn't notice the twins for their part sitting up straighter when their uncles gave them the thumbs up.

Everyone chuckled when it was clear that he wasn't use to his celebrity status.

“Harry!” Lily exclaimed when book Harry eavesdropped on the Weasley conversation.

Harry had the decency to look ashamed that he eavesdropped.

Everyone chuckled though when Molly started rubbing Ron's nose but cringed when Ginny wanted to get on the train to see Harry.

“Arthur, when you get home could you PLEASE burn those Harry Potter Adventure books she has? Those are just feeding her fan girl tendencies.” Harry said eyeing the man.

“Of course Harry” Arthur said with a nod, Merlin knew he didn't want his daughter turning into a rabid fan girl.

“Can't blame them for being curious” Harry said, when the twins wondered if he remembered what Voldemort looked like, prompting a few chuckles around the room.

Hermione suddenly burst out laughing when the twins said they'd send Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat.

“That's where they got that Idea from?” she snickered to Harry softly “I wish they had let me in on it. I would have made sure you got it before Madam Pomfrey saw it”

Harry grinned, his Hermione secretly had a scense of humor much like the twins and he loved her all the more for it.

“On a magical train?” Lily scoffed with the rest of the room when a few paragraphs later Ron was introduced by saying everywhere else in the train was full “Please! It's a magical vehicle, it has passive expansion charms on the compartments so they never fill up completely”

The rest of the room nodded with Hermione adding “Only one of many of Dumbledore's manipulations”.

“I may not like Ronald much” Hermione said eyeing Fred “But it is unnesecarily cruel of you to continue tormenting him with his biggest fear”

Fred had the good grace to look ashamed as his Father's eyes turned to him.

“Fred, what does she mean?” the Weasley Patriarch said calmly.

“W-Well when Ron was 3 and George and I were 6 Ron stole my favorite stuffed bear. I was so mad at him that I had a burst of accidental magic that turned the bear into a live spider while he was hugging it.” Fred explained cautiously “Spiders are his worst fear because of it and I sometimes tease him about it”

Arthur took a deep breath and then calmly said “The 3 of us will talk about this later”.

The twins nodded anxiously as Arthur went back to reading.

Everyone scowled a sentence later when Ron started pressing Harry for details of Voldemort's defeat.

“Which isn't right!” Hermione and Lily both snarled when Ron said that the Weasleys don't talk about Molly's non magical cousin.

“Yea” Harry agreed when the rest including Arthur and both sets of twins looked confused “Put yourselves in his shoes, how would you feel if your family ostracized you simply because of something out of your control.”

The rest thought on it for a few minutes before agreeing that they would be bitter in that situation as well. Amelia decided she would review the laws regarding squibs, along with several other laws, when she returned to her office.

“Keep in mind” Harry said eyeing the more stubborn pure blood faction of the trunk “I said not ALL muggles are bad. As with Magicals there are good muggles and there are bad muggles. I'd like to think by mine and Hermione's time the Muggles that would embrace magic would be beginning to outweigh the ones that wouldn't as long as we can integrate ourselves properly with their society”

“Yes” Hermione said before the customary worries from the purebloods could be voiced “we know the fear of the hunts is still there. But you will all be key members some day. During your Occlumency training you should all be preparing for the day the Statute breaks.”

“And it will break, no matter how hard we try to ensure it doesn't.” Harry finished up “Mundanes technology will get to the point that even a slip up as small as charms you use around the house will be able to be detected”

Everyone was pale by that point but Lily made a notation on her parchment to try and have more kids to give Harry siblings. To get off the grim topic Arthur continued reading only for the twins to cringe with him when Ron hinted that there was something he didn't like about having 5 older brothers.

When Ron's rat was mentioned Harry twitched inside his portrait but at the squeeze of Hermione's hand he calmed down.

When the room was reminded that the Dursleys treated Harry poorly and Ron's reaction to being told so the mutual feelings were mixed. On one hand everyone was proud of Harry for trying to cheer Ron up but on the other everyone but especially Arthur, seethed that Ron took joy from Harry's suffering.

A few minutes later when book Harry said he was sure that he would be the worst in their class everyone sent the portrait sympathetic looks. Lily also made a note on her parchment to get everyone comfortable saying Voldemort's name, she agreed with Harry. Before coming to the magical world a name alone wouldn't have had her shaking in her boots, why would she start that nonsense now?

The general mood of the room started to perk up a bit then Ron tried to cheer Harry up by telling him that everyone started off not knowing much.

When book Harry said he was starving the mood dropped and then rose again when Harry shared his candy with Ron. Lily and James smiled proudly at Harry for that.

“I have over half of them” James said with a grin as the subject of the Chocolate Frog Cards were brought up “I love trading the duplicates I get for ones I don't have”

Lily had to admit, collectable trading cards did sound fun to own. She had seen the excitement on her father's face when he acquired a new American Baseball card (he had a bit of an obsession with them). It was actually one of the few things her father and Petunia had in common, though Petunia was a bit more dignified about her excitement.

Perhaps she would start collecting cards for the 3 of them so they had more to collect. Everyone scowled at Albus's chocolate frog card but knew at the current time there was nothing they could do about it.

“It's not weird” Lily said exasperated when Ron said it was weird that Muggle pictures don't move “As magic is normal for purebloods there are things like this that are normal for we mundane-born”

Everyone nodded with her in agreement, not even thinking about it.

“Gee, I wonder where he went” Hermione snorted softly when the book said that the Dumbledore on the card slid back into view.

“I wouldn't be surprised if he set that card to spy on me” Harry muttered back frustration evident in his voice.

His scowl turned into a slight smile at the mention of Merlin's name however and Hermione shared his secret smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes when Ron said George talked about the boogy flavored bean and huffed “George, for one, how would you even know what snot tastes like unless you ate some as an infant and miraculously remember it. 2, my other self from the new timeline actually looked it up out of interest. It was not a snot flavored one as the company does not make that flavor. Nor do they make vomit flavor or ear wax.”

“Despite being a magical company they still have to follow mundane food safty laws. Inserting anything other then food type flavors into their products is grounds for immediate clousure as in the mundane world that is seen as poisoning the food” Harry continued “Most likely it was a food product that most people seem to universally hate, spinich”

By that point George was blushing with embarrassment.

“Ri-Right” he mumbled with embarrassment.

Alice frowned when Neville came in worried about his toad. She felt Frank shift next to her.

“We're making sure my mother knows that if anyone gets our son a toad she had better be prepared to duel them for thinking so little of our Neville” he mumbled to her.

She nodded and wrote that down. While everyone had been busy talking about the books as some point since Neville had been mentioned, Frank had talked to Alice about showing the memories of the readings to his mother, father and her parents. Alice had readily agreed. They both had the feeling that their son would play a huge role in Harry's life, and though they didn't know him well right now they both felt a small sense of pride for him. Harry was right though, the boy they were listening about wasn't much to think about right now.

James and Lily smiled proudly when Harry tried to cheer Neville up by saying Trevor would show up. At the same time Frank and Alice smiled at him gratefully even if Harry's tactic hadn't worked too well.

The smiling faces twisted into scowls when Ron became insensitive about Trevor.

“I wish he had died” Hermione muttered angrily, when Ron said Scabbers might've died.   
  
She was remembering all awful things the rat had done.

“Then we can't clear Sirius's name when the time comes” Harry mumbled as the story continued, a resigned look on his face.

“That's just wrong” Fabian and Gideon groaned at the state of the wand Ron used.

“It's Charlie's wand” Harry said simply.

Gideon and Fabian for the first time wrote things on their parchment and Arthur returned to reading....

Only for everyone to turn to Hermione to stare at her in disbelief.

Like Harry she was sure if she wasn't a portrait she would be blushing. Had she really been that bad with her people skills? Thank goodness Harry and (she cringed) Ron had loosened her up a bit.

Harry chuckled a bit however when book Hermione said if she was Harry she'd have found out everything she could about how the magical world viewed her.

“Not in my situation you wouldn't” he whispered in her ear “You would have been overwelmed like me.”

Hermione conceded that point silently cursing the Dursleys for the stuff they put Harry through. She cringed when she said she would like to be in the house Dumbledore was in.

“Godric would be ashamed of what his house has become under Dumbledore” she muttered to Harry.

Her husband nodded a sad look on his face.

Lily smiled as Hermione repaired Harry's glasses for him as James squeezed her hand in thought.

Meanwhile George squirmed with embarrassment under the gaze his father sent him when Ron said that he had given the spell to Ron.

George's uncomfortable demeanor continued even as Arthur returned to reading. Arthur Weasley may be a laid back man but when he got angry even his own wife knew better then to be in his way. George knew he'd be in trouble later for even just the thought of pranking his brother that way.

Everyone in the room smiled when Harry remarked that he thought Scabber's whiskers were lighter in an attempt to cheer Ron up.

However everyone stiffened when Ron said that Gringotts was robbed. How was that even possible? Goblins were not known for being lax with their security. The tension gave way to nervous agreement from Lily when Harry thought he had been more comfortable saying Voldemort's name instead of “You-Know-Who.

“Puddlemere United” Harry and James said at the same time when book Harry said he didn't know any Quidditch teams.

They grinned at each other until James smile slipped when Malfoy came into the compartment interrupting Ron's explanation to Harry of the finer points of Quidditch.

Everyone scowled when Malfoy said someone revealed Harry's location on the train. 

Hermione frowned as it had been her that had told Malfoy where Harry was. She was just trying to be helpful, even if he had been nasty to her.

Thinking back on it she knew she SHOULD have realized that Harry's mannerisms screamed that he didn't want to be found. His thumb rubbing against the back of her hand was all the indication she needed however to know that Harry didn't blame her

She briefly wondered what, in Lady Magic's name, exactly she did to deserve him.

“That's not why I was staring at them” Harry said when Malfoy clearly thought Harry was staring at Crabbe and Goyle because he was waiting for Malfoy to introduce them “Their arrangement reminded me WAY too much of Dudley and his gang and I was afraid they might start beating Ron and I up”

Everyone nodded thoughtfully. It was strange how alike Dudley and Malfoy were. Harry and Hermione hoped that with the change in the new timeline for Dudley and with Sirius and Regulus hopefully agreeing to show Narcissa and Lucius the readings of the memories both Draco and Dudley broke away from the fate of their original selves.

Everyone growled when Malfoy slyly insulted the Weasleys. They also all shook their heads in disbelief when Malfoy implied his family was better then the Weasleys.

“You tell him Harry!” James said firmly when Harry in turn implied that Draco was himself, the wrong sort of person to hang out with.

“You should have shaken his hand though” Delores spoke up “You are heir to the Potter house. No matter your opinion of him heirs always are polite enough to shake hands. It's just common courtesy”

“I know that now,” Harry said with a nod of acknowledgement “but you must remember that at the time I didn't know such information. In fact you who grew up learning the proper manners for a political house's heir need to keep that in mind. There will most likely be a lot of social errors I make throughout all of the books. Just remember that until recently in the original timeline there was a lot I was unaware of about my heritage”

The purebloods nodded but everyone in the room failed to hide their annoyances at Dumbledore for keeping things from Harry.

When Draco insulted James and Lily everyone stood up and began talking and yelling at once. No one noticed the stress balls hanging over their heads until the balls dropped and bounced on their heads.

“Come now” Hermione said calmly “There's only a bit of this chapter left and the next chapter. Then we can all break for a rest period and everyone's free to go let off steam. In the mean time here's more stress balls”

“How long do you intend to let us rest?” Minerva asked suddenly taking her stress ball and squeezing it.

“How does 2 days sound? We've still got the rest of my first year to go through in addition to second and third year but this trunk was designed to make time stretch as much as Fate will allow so we can afford several rest periods about that long” Harry said.

“That sounds good” Minerva said distractedly squeezing her ball.

Arthur squeezed his as he returned to reading when it was clear Minerva and Harry's conversation was done.

Everyone's squeezing intensified as the meeting with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle escalated into a confrontation but everyone sighed as Scabber's bit Goyle.

“The only one of two good thing that rat's ever done” Harry muttered to Hermione with Hermione nodding in agreement.

Everyone frowned as Ron was rude to Hermione though Lily and Severus alone realized it was probably because she was being nosy. Everyone laughed however when Hermione pointed out that the black mark on Ron's nose as 'dirt'.

As the students slipped and slid on the path down the the boats Harry spoke up.

“Someone should really see to illuminating that path a bit better and be sure that the boats have mild warming charms and water repelling charms over top of them in case of rain and cold” he said looking right at Minerva who nodded and wrote the suggestion down.

The entire group seemed to sigh at the description of Harry's first view of the castle. To the adults the book's description didn't do the first sight of the castle justice. To the students they wondered how the castle would look to them.

Everyone chuckled, even the big man himself, as Hagrid called for them to duck their heads to avoid the ivy despite being the only one needing to do that.

“I get a lotta entertainment value outta seeing who follows my instructions when they don't need ter.” Hagrid said “It's also the unofficial part of me job ter see who doesn' have the judgement ter figure out that yeh don' need ter follow what I said an' point them out ter the professors so they can get extra help,”

“That's a mean way to go about it but it's effective I suppose” Lily said with a sniff.

As the chapter came to a close everyone shook themselves from the relaxed positions they had all been in. Hopefully with the arrival at Hogwarts there would be no more mention of Harry's home life and only Malfoy to deal with for a whille.

That was the thought that went through everyone's minds as Arthur passed the book to Minerva when she offered.

“ **Chapter 7, The Sorting Hat” she began.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. 
> 
> Yeah the Bertie Bott's thing, I kinda took Cullinary classes for a year and a half and my teacher was super strict with her food safety so food safety was kinda drilled into my head. Several things I learned, never use the same utensil when cooking different types of food (you never know if a customer is highly allergic to one type of food, it's better to avoid that potential lawsuit) and never EVER mix non food items into anything (because again lawsuit). So Dumbledore tasting earwax or George getting snot flavor has bugged me for quite a while


	9. The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to release this chapter. I will have to say though that the next chapter still isn't finished but so it will likely be a few more weeks.......maybe months before I release it. I'm in the middle of it but I have real life stuff going on, like my boyfriend moving in with me, taking photography classes. All the fun (boring) adult stuff. 
> 
> Anyways have fun

Before Minerva could begin reading her chapter Hermione called out to the group.

“I just wanted to remind everyone that this is the last chapter for the day” she said “The rest of the night can be dedicated to cooling off and reading less stressful things”

Everyone nodded their consent quietly.

With that Minerva started reading. As the book introduced her, she smiled a bit. She liked Harry's description of her, she purposely projected her strict demeanor to keep her students in line. To know that it was working made her very happy.

When book Minerva left the group again Draco repeated the conversation they had on the train with Harry. 

“Oh honestly, it's fairly obvious he's trying to attract attention and force Harry into compliance through peer pressure” Lily said with an eye roll

A few minutes later her annoyance turned to worry (the rest of the room following) as someone screamed. Upon the entrances of the ghosts, however, everyone relaxed and Minerva even laughed.

“Every year” she snickered “They do that whole skit every year on purpose to scare the Mundane born. I believe some of our graduates read them Mundane ghost tales and they got the idea to scare the first years as sort of a 'Welcome to Hogwarts' kind of greeting”

When Harry started panicking thinking the sorting was a test Minerva blushed with embarrassment. It was tradition to surprise new students, to watch the wonder in their eyes as she revealed the sorting hat was a joy. But perhaps, she thought, some traditions are best abandoned to reduce unneeded stress. The thought surprised her as she was a woman who loved tradition. But she couldn't see harm in getting old Bathilda Bagshot to release an updated  _ Hogwarts: A History _ to include how students are sorted. She wrote that suggestion down.

Everyone looked impressed when the book said Harry turned his teacher's wigs blue but Hermione blushed with embarrassment when her younger self made a remark about the Great Hall ceiling being enchanted to look like the sky outside. Immediately after everyone sighed with nostalgia and/or wonder at the description of the Great Hall.

The mood in the room was so good at that point that Lily actually giggled when book Harry said Petunia wouldn't let the sorting hat into her clean house. Then she, Severus, Minerva and Arthur laughed when he thought they might have to get a rabbit out of the Sorting Hat.

“Cunning and ambition are fine” Harry mumbled “But Sal never approved of 'using any means to achieve [their] ends'.

Delores who sat closest to the portrait with Severus next to her looked up at him sharply raising her eyebrow before focusing back on Minerva's voice.

“Do you reckon Ron was a seer?” Harry whispered to Hermione when Ron mentioned a troll.

“Nope, not even close” Hermione whispered back scrunching up her face in disgust “He just got in a lucky guess”

Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed the death glare Arthur was giving Fred who was cringing away from his father.

James, Sirius, and Regulus cheered for Hannah Abbott as they knew her mother. Harry and Hermione smiled sadly at each other, both for Hannah's lost mother and for basically stealing Neville away from her. She and Susan were excellent members of the Hogwarts Defense Army (as they were now calling Dumbledore's Army) and even better friends.

Susan got an even bigger cheer from those that knew the Bones family. Amelia's proud smile was the biggest and brightest in the room when Susan went to Hufflepuff.

The reduced themselves to polite clapping and a sob or 2 out of Poppy when Terry Boot was announced. Terry's father had dated her for a time when they went to school together and his murder at the hands of death eaters had broken her heart. Amelia gently rubbed the matron's back.

Mandy Brocklehurst got a polite applause but Lavender Brown's name had Hermione burying her head in Harry's chest. She couldn't exactly cry but she did feel an unending sadness for her former room mate's fate in the original timeline. As Harry wrapped his arms around her she hoped her original self and Harry could save Lavender's life among others.

As Harry rubbed Hermione's back soothingly his smile twitched at Millicent Bulstrode's name. Hermione cheered up at Justin Finch-Fletchley name however as she and Harry chuckled at an inside joke they shared.

Everyone cheered loudly however when Hermione went to Gryffindor causing the portrait to smile in amusement as Harry kissed her cheek gently.

“Impossible” Fillius said when Harry worried he'd be unsortable and thus kicked out of Hogwarts “Magic herself decides which school a person goes too. If you weren't meant to be at Hogwarts you wouldn't have gotten a letter of acceptance”

Frank and Alice's eyes lit up when the book said that Neville's sorting took a while.

“It's a known fact that the longer your sorting the more qualities you have that are equal” Alice squealed excited that her future son had qualifications for multiple houses.

“Aye, for instance” Hermione spoke up “You could have Bravery and Intelligence in equal measure making it difficult for Adrian the Sorting hat to decide to put you in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.”

Alice smiled when Neville accidentally ran off with the sorting hat and said “Both Frank and I did the same thing. It's good to see the Longbottom-Smith traits living on”

Many eyes rolled when Draco went right to Slytherin but no one said anything beyond Harry's sigh of exasperation.

Lily huffed as the focus was on Harry as soon as his name was called but she kept her thoughts to herself. When the Sorting hat said Harry was difficult Lily brightened and she brightened more when it was revealed that her son had Courage, Intelligence and ambition in equal measure

When Harry asked to be put anywhere but Slytherin both Harry and Hermione sighed sadly and cuddled up to each other noting Lily's scowl, James's confused look and the future Slytherin's anger.

“Why would you not want to go to Slytherin?” James asked looking up at Harry.

“The main reason at the time was because I had met Malfoy and did not in any way want to share a dorm with him for the next 63 months” Harry said

When the Hat finally decided to put Harry in Gryffindor everyone, including the future Slytherins, cheered for him though when the book mentioned Harry getting the loudest cheer Lily scowled.

No one made much comment about the last few sortings until Blaize Zabini was called and all the purebloods gave a polite clap. They knew his father and were vaguely aware of his mother. Harry even exchanged a grin with Hermione. The new Zabini heir would prove to be an interesting ally.

However Lily frowned and said “Wait, the book says there was only 3 people left, Blaize Zabini makes 4, not 3”.

“Ah well these books actually come from a different universe” Hermione explained and then held up her hand “The explanation for parallel universes would take too long during these readings. We have a book on it in the library though. Just know these books are from a world where magic isn't real and the books are actually a work of fiction. The author was bound to make some mistakes”

Returning to the reading everyone scowled several paragraphs later when the Dursleys were once again mentioned.

“Yes Harry” Fred encouraged, “eat as much as you can, you NEED to be healthy”

As Nick started talking to Harry Minerva chuckled. Nick loved messing with the first years on their first Hogwarts feast. She knew he wasn't actually miffed with the conversation and actually was happy that people asked about him even if it was about such a grim subject.

However she cringed when Nick said it had been 6 years since Gryffindor had won the house cup. Despite knowing it was only a way to keep the students in line she never denied the part of herself that had a competitive streak.

“We know” Harry and Hermione both said with slight grins that didn't reach their eyes when Nick said he didn't know how the Bloody Baron got the blood on him “However we don't find out till book 7 so don't count on learning any time soon”

“That could have turned out really badly” Regulus pointed out when Seamus said his mother hadn't told his father what she was until after their wedding.

Severus's eyes had darkened a bit. It HAD turned out badly with his mother's situation. He would have to track that woman down and set her straight. He felt Delores take his hand and squeeze gently. He smiled a bit at this action and relaxed.

Delores had been unconsciously leaning against Severus when she had felt him tense up hearing Seamus situation. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him but she would talk to him about it later. For now she simply took his hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled a bit herself feeling him relax.

“Wait, why did mother raise Neville?” Frank said with a sudden growl when Neville explained he was raised by Madam Longbottom, “And why did she allow Uncle Algie to treat him like that?!”

“All in time Uncle Frank” Harry said with a soft sigh “The answer to the first question will be revealed in book 5, I promise. As for the second question...neither Hermione nor myself ever found out.”

Frank sat back down, vaguely wondering when he had gotten up but his and Alice's faces had become scowls as Neville described his life.

However when the hook nosed teacher was mentioned Severus blinked and then blinked again in both shock and disbelief that he caused Harry pain. However his head turned when Regulus spoke up causing all eyes to turn to him and expressions to turn curious.

“How odd.........or perhaps not” Reggie said thoughtfully “Professor Quirrell's turban wasn't mentioned back in Diagon Alley was it? That seems quite odd head wear in Scotland anyways”

Thinking on that the others quite agreed that it was extremely odd, The smarter ones like Fred, Fabian and Minerva silently vowed to take note of anything involving Quirrel from then on.

Severus however focused more on the fact that his older self seemed to hate Harry. He had a feeling he knew why and he quickly glanced at Lily. Her expression was set in a hard kind of calm. He frowned as this was one of the few signs of her temper gearing up.

The Weasley twins grinned and high fived each other and then their Uncles and the other students, even, surprisingly, the future Slytherins, when Dumbledore eyed their book selves in relation to their rule breaking.

When Dumbledore announced the forbidden corridor no one bothered commenting on the stupidly obvious trap though Lily could be heard mumbling under her breath things like 'whiskered wanker' and 'senile old goat'.

When Percy seemed too sure of his prefect status Arthur sighed and resolved to show his authority trusting son these memories. ' _Best to nip it in the bud early_ ' he thought to himself 'lest he makes a nuisance of himself.'

The school song was announced causing Fillius scrunched up his nose in confusion and the other teacher and staff of Hogwarts looked exasperated.

“The school song is only used for special occasions” he hissed in annoyance.

“It was a cause for celebration” Harry responded with an exasperated roll of his eyes “ His little weapon finally rejoined the magical world and so his plans could finally move forward”

“Unbelievable” Fillius muttered as the other teachers shook their heads in disgust.

'”What are they? Horses?” Lily growled softly when the book quoted Dumbledore 's 'off you trot'.

“He is right about one thing though” Harry said with a slight smile “There is a certain magic to music”

“Aye” Hagrid said “S'music tha' soothes Cerberi”

“Because of their common forefather, the Ceberus who guarded the gate to the Underworld.” Harry said surprising everyone, “The Queen of the Underworld, Lady  Persephone was supposedly the goddess of vegetation and spring.. I think though that makes her more of a Goddess of Renewal though.”

He shook his head to clear it and continued to speak “It's rumored that she took favor to the lonely hound and quite often sung and talked to him from the other side of the gate”.

Everyone seemed to fall silent at that story and Minerva continued to read.

When Peeves showed up Harry sighed sadly and turned to Minerva and Fillius.

“Could someone find a way to release Peeves? Most poltergeists like wreaking havoc on a particular place but Peeves.....well he messed with the wrong people and they bound him to the castle before it became Hogwarts. He likes the castle well enough but he's told me before that he'd really like to have the option to stay or leave”

“Of course!” Minerva said with wide eyes at how barbaric it was for souls to be trapped in a particular place, she could see Fillius out of the corner of her eye writing down the request.

She didn't notice the students writing things down on their parchments as well when she returned to her reading.

“Dragon's head' is a bit morbid for a password” Fillius muttered to Poppy who nodded in agreement when Percy spoke it to the Fat Lady.

Harry sneered when Scabbers was mentioned and then a few sentences later he said “I didn't remember that dream then but I DID remember it later”.

Closing the book Minerva set it down and looked around the room, an indication the chapter was over. All of it's occupants looked lost in thought but she finally stood and headed for the door of the library.

She had other books to read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, the end of the chapters I had typed up before. I do plan to get to the new chapter ASAP in my free time but like I said, it may take some time, in the mean time I've been taking notes for how I want the chapter "The Potions Master" to go. I'll continue to take notes for the rest of the books when I am not at my computer working on new chapters. I hope you guys don't mind. 
> 
> TTFN all  
> IcyAda~


	10. Discussions, Oaths and the Delights of Reading a Good Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur is slightly uncomfortable with his sons knowing something Unspeakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo, I may or may not be half asleep at the time of editing this. If you could, if you find spelling errors and point them out (kindly mind you, I don't appreciate people being rude to me after all) to me so that I could fix them I'd be ever so grateful. Thanks.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter. It may or may not feel a bit disjointed and short due to me pushing through a small bout of "oh my jeebus I've backed myself into a corner, how the flip do I get out of this one?"

**_Chapter 9_ **

Minerva moving towards the library seemed to wake everyone from their stupors. Realizing the chapter ended they all stood. Some moved towards the Library but Arthur, with Fred, George, Gideon and Fabian  silently following out of his field of view, moved over to the painting.

“You wanted to see me?” he said quietly.

“Yes” Hermione said with a smile “Arthur let me get to the point. We know you are part of the Unspeakables. Harry and I, we are the founders of Unspeakables International. We want to offer you to be the unofficial head of the British branch”

Blinking in surprise and awe Arthur had to take a few seconds to collect his jumbled thoughts.

“Er unofficial head? I thought Crocker.....” he said, his demeanor instantly changing from soft spoken man to that of a powerful Head of House Weasley.

“Ah but you see Arthur” Harry said with a grin “There's the Official Head, then there is the Shadow Head. The official Head has to answer to the Shadow head and the Shadow head has to only answer to the founders, or in most cases, the founder's portraits”

“The Official Head is basically the cover for the Shadow head. It's how Harry and I did things when we founded the Unspeakables” Hermione explained “Harry was the official head. He was better known then I was, so he took the spotlight off of my shadier activities. But, since we......moved on, Britian hasn't had a Shadow Head. We actually wanted it this way because we wanted only those we trust to take over the position.”

Opening his mouth Arthur prepared to answer however Hermione was glancing over his shoulder in amusement. 

“Boys, do you have something you wished to say” she said, before Arthur could say anything.

Arthur turned and found himself staring at both sets of twins. This could cause problems. Or maybe not judging on how Gideon and George were staring at him in awe. 

“Dad you’re an Unspeakable?” Fred’s quiet voice piped up, he was staring at his father with caution unlike his brother. 

“That’s so cool!” George gushed. 

“Yes boys I am an Unspeakable” he said eyeing the boys “but before we leave I have to erase your memories of that information. No one is ment to know”

“Unless you’d like to become Unspeakables yourselves” Harry says quietly “You don’t have to decide now. You are still in school after all, you also still have 2 or 3 years before you meet myself and Hermione in real life” 

“Well honestly” George said looking sheepish “Fred and I already talked about that when we first heard about the Unspeakables. Fred said it sounded like a neat second job but I would prefer to focus on us being owners of a rival joke shop to Zonko’s”

Arthur got on his knees in front of Fred and put his hands on his son’s shoulders staring straight into his eyes.

“Freddy, are you sure about that? Being an Unspeakable is tough work” the normally laid back man said, his tone grave.

“Yes Dad, I do want to be an Unspeakable.” Fred said his posture straightening out a bit “George and I try not to let ourselves differ too much in front of people but the truth is that he and I are different. He’s content to run a store, I want to be able to look into the very existence of magic unopposed. He is content to joke around and be the one to pull off the pranks while I am the one wanting to put in the research”

Behind Arthur Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.

“Fred, George, Arthur” Harry called to them “I think Fred’s resolve is enough. So long as you two take oaths Harry and I have no problem with Fred becoming an Unspeakable some day”

“Oaths?” George questioned.

“Yes” Hermione said with a smile “Your Oath George is important. Technically you shouldn’t know Fred’s position with the Unspeakables but thanks to your mental link with Fred it will be impossible for him to keep it from you for long. So you are required to take an Unbreakable Vow of silence. Fred of course when the time comes for you to be inducted into the ranks of the Unspeakables you will of course be required to take numerous Oaths but for now all that would be required of you is to take an Oath that you will learn as much as you’re father can teach about the operations, procedures and laws of the Unspeakables. George, it would be good for you to learn it too in case you ever want to join your brother or even just visit him when he’s in the field”

Agreeing to this the twins pulled out their wands and Arthur instructed them on the wording of the Oath. After all was said and done Arthur lead them away to the library, unknowing to the 3 of them 3 shadows followed behind them.    
  
Arthur it seemed had forgotten about the Prewett twins and they had been joined by another of the trunk inhabitants, but Harry had observed the 3 pull out their wands and taken the oaths with the Weasley twins. 

Harry smirked slightly, then he nudged Hermione and tilting his head at the three, he directed her attention there. Hermione chuckled in amusement but turned her attention to Amelia who was approaching. 

“You wished to talk to me” she asked “about Sirius” 

“Aye” Harry said quietly “Sirius is innocent...the older Sirius that is. In my timeline …………….he convinced Mum and Dad to switch the secret keeper duties to Peter Pettigrew as a diversion tactic. He worked on the assumption that he’d be the obvious choice as secret keeper and they’d use that to keep the attention diverted from the true secret keeper. He was unaware that by the time of this decision Peter was already a Death Eater. That night, his instincts screamed at him that something was really wrong. He went to Peter’s house and found him gone so he rushed off to Godric’s Hollow By the time he arrived……”

  
Harry seemed to be mechanical in explaining now so Hermione took over for him “By the time Sirius arrived at the Potter’s residence James and Lily were already dead. He found Harry still alive and picked him up, intending to take him and care for him, as Sirius should have. However when Sirius exited the house Hagrid was waiting and insisted he take Harry to Dumbledore. So Sirius handed Harry over and offered Hagrid his bike then proceeded to chase after Peter, partly from grief at the loss of his brother and sister-in-law and partly to make sure Peter wouldn’t be able to go after Harry later. However Peter seemed to be expecting that of Sirius and when Siri finally found him and cornered the rat, Peter screamed about how Sirius betrayed the Potters”

“Then he blew up the street behind him, cut off his own finger off, transformed into his unregistered animagus form and slipped into the sewers. Sirius was found laughing hysterically saying it was his fault mum and dad had died because it was his idea so he blamed himself, it’s irrational to do so since he didn’t know what Peter was but he still felt blame. That and I think he was in disbelief that Peter actually managed to outsmart him” Harry finished finally getting hold on his emotions “You’ll find out what happened to Peter after that in the third book but we thought we’d give you time to work out a case for Sirius”

Amelia sat there in dumbfounded silence. She had never once expected this.Sure she had suspicions, the whole situation had seemed fishy the first time she’d gone over the case as a junior Auror (-- _ Why was there only a finger of Pettigrew when all the Mug-Mundane body parts were scattered all about!?!) _ .She was never one for conspiracy theories but both then and now something absolutely screamed at her that there was more to Sirius’ case. Promising the couple to look into the case Amelia walked to into the library.

The other person in the meantime that had made the oath broke away from the Prewetts, who were heading into the library, and drew close to the portraits but remained in the shadows until Amelia left.   
  
“Reggie, go get your brother and come back here” Hermione said softly to the young boy. 

Regulus nodded and scurried off but soon returned with Sirius trailing behind him. 

“Siri, Reggie; Hermione and I have a favor to ask of you” Harry began “When you return to your time I want you to share your memories of the readings with Lucius Malfoy and your cousin Narcissa. Their help against Dumbledore would be immensely appreciated”

“Ugh, them? Really?” Sirius groaned.

“Yes” Hermione said “Don’t groan Siri, Lucius will eventually have the ear of the Minister. Having him on our side will be valuable to taking Dumbledore down”

“And Narcissa-?”

“Will marry him and produce an heir whom she will have a good portion of influence over. It’ll be easier on everyone if she could influence him to not make a nuisance out of himself” Harry said softly.

“That’s……...really smart” Siri reluctantly agreed.

A glance at each other had Regulus inclining his head slightly in agreement and saying “Alright, we’ll do it”.

With a wave and a farewell the Black boys headed into the library. The Potters headed out of their shared frame in the sitting room and reappeared in separate portraits in the library.

Hermione’s portrait had a bookcase in it full of her real self’s favorite books. She plucked one from it and joined Harry and Hedwig in his portrait which contained a large window seat and it appeared that the window had a wide picturesque view of the Hogwarts lake. 

Letting Hermione settle herself between his legs, using his body as a pillow, Harry decided he’d people watch while Hermione read quietly to Hedwig who perched on Hermione’s knee to listen. 

James, Severus and Sirius were all sitting in huge bean bag chairs that Hermione had managed to nab the last of from a department store before it had been attacked. The chairs were all set up in a circle facing away from each other. Lily, Remus and Delores had all taken up the spaces in front of the bean bags leaning back against them while the 2 sets of twins took the top of the bean bags and Regulus curled up with his brother.

It seemed to Harry that the students had all decided to take his advice and take up the basics of Occlumancy as they all held books on the subject of varying difficulties, well almost all of them. Lily was reading “Wizarding customs and traditions for first generation magicals” by Renne Howlet Janisary while Severus was reading Moste Potente Potions. It made Harry wonder if Severus, a natural occlumens, had taught Lily the basics already.

The adults on the other hand had all gathered on the couches and most of them were reading books about the muggle world and the various inventions, though there was the occasional sound of awe and some hushed questions for either Arthur or Harry or Hermione.

After an hour or two Minerva and Filius both closed their books having finished them rather quickly. Moving over to Hagrid they roused him from the book he was engrossed in called “The Basics of Electricity for the Unaware” by Lazars Phatter Roary.

“Hagrid, lets help you get a bit more practice in before bed” Minerva whispered to him, not wanting to disrupt other’s reading time. 

Hagrid nodded and focused and a bookmark appeared, in his hand which he used to mark his page, and set the book down before standing. Harry, who had begun alternating between reading with Hermione and people watching pointed his finger down and a door appeared below the portrait with a plaque marked “Training room”. Another door appeared beside that with a plaque saying ‘Hallway to bedrooms’. Hagrid and the 2 professors and one healer walked through the former.

Over the course of the night and into the next day the trunk was nearly silent aside from the occasional conversations among the students, the clinking of silverware at mealtime, the spells being practiced in the training room, and the turning of book pages the rest of the time. 

The next night however, over dinner, Arthur, who was starting to become bothered by the silence, began to gush to Amelia about all the things muggles did without magic, causing smiles to show around the table at the man’s enthusiasm.    
  
Though she didn’t say it out loud Amelia was amazed herself by all the things Muggles had accomplished without magic. A lot of it was a major improvement over things wizarding society thought were top of the line (like the Floo compared to Cell phones, TVs compared to radios etc). It was among the many, many things she knew they had to fix, pure blood complaints or not.

That brought her up on something else however. Spending most of the night researching she brought it up the next morning at breakfast.

“I think all these problems go completely beyond Albus and the problem of pure blood bigotry”

Everyone stopped talking about whatever and looked at her.

“I researched the Ministers that Great Britian has had so far. Most of the good ones have all “mysteriously” died before they could do anything truly significant and the ones that have done something big have all been voted out later.” she explained “Fudge seems o.k., from what little Hagrid of the book said, if a little unsure of himself”

 

“Honestly,” Harry said with surprise coloring his voice “When you put it that way it does kind of sound like there might be a curse of some sort on the job of the British Ministry……..”

This made the table fall silent as they started congregating to the sitting room when the door appears on one of the dining room walls one thing was on all their mind. Lily’s mind expressed it best

_ ‘There’s something odd in the land of Oz’ _

Delores decided to pluck up the courage to read now so she picked the book up and let everyone settle as she read out the chapter

_ “ _ **_CHAPTER EIGHT, THE POTIONS MASTER”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, that should do it. Some twists and turns for ya. I already have the next chapter typed up too, yaaaaaaaaaaaaay me. It'll go up when I have the chapter after that typed up and I'll continue it like that. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut that's not gonna happen while I'm still half asleep. I think come noon (it's currently 10:15 am) I'll make my udon bowl and then go take a nap
> 
> TTFN all,
> 
> IcyAda


	11. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Announcemrnt (not a cancelation)

**So for the last few weeks real life has been punching me pretty hard.  My worst problem is that I got pink eye for the first time since I was 13. It started 2 or 3 weeks ago and is only just now starting to clear up.**

 

**From that pink eye my vision in the effected eye turned super blurry and my othe eye,  having to work better then usual,  became super sensitive to light.**

 

**That part still hasnt cleared up completely and because of that I havent had the time or the occular consentration to write for either one of my stories.**

 

**I dont know how much longer it'll be before I can start to write again so for now my stories are on "untill further notice" hiatus.**

**For all the naysayers, who are no doubt going to say something along the lines of "but how did you type this if you cant type the chaprers? ". Look, I am typing this on my phone where the brightness is actually at a manageable level. But trying to edit on mobile devices is a pain in the butt too attempt.  I much prefer to do it on my computer.  So please have patience**

**Sincerely**

** IcyAda **

 

 

**P. S: notsooldpervert you call it a deus ex machina I say that certain things are simply written in stone.... Or pages as the case may be.**

 

**The concept of Fate may seem like a D.e.M to you but there are hints in the books that it exists as a cannon concept if you know where to look so its not just a D.e.M.  I may even point out these hints in the future of this story.**


	12. AN Update to the AN update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know what's going on

**_So good news is I am back to writing for both stories. My eyes can now take the brightness of the tv monitor that I am using as a computer monitor._ **

**_In the time since my last AN Update I've written 3 more chapters for "A King Never Dies"_ **

**_The bad news is I've written nothing for the next chapter for EaTaS and I appear to have hit a small bout of writers block....again._ **

**_The Good news to that piece of bad news is that TODAY THAT CHANGES!_ **

**_I refuse to let writer's block stand in my way for this story!_ **

**_For some odd reason I've found that the best way for me to continue with this story whenever I hit a writer's block point is to work through it, even if it's only to write a sentance per session and when I hit a particularly bad spot (in otherwords I go back to the story several times trying to write something only to come up with nothing) I take a looooooong break from writing anything._ **

**_I've actually gotten out another sentence out after rereading the the chapter and being struck with a small bolt of insperation so I can safely say I might have the next chapter out in another month or 2 mabye less depending on if I can continue to work through this writer's block._ **

**_Anyways thank you all for the support, well wishes and patience everyone,_ **

**_TTFN_ **

**_IcyAda~_ **


	13. An of Rework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another announcement (still not a cancelation, promise)

_**So I actually went back and thoroughly read up to chapter 3 of this story to discover I really hate it. I mean I had an idea originally which included repetition of the books mostly cuz having characters react to just to references Ike I've been doing gets dull and repetitive after a whille and I've been finding myself loosing track of the actual character development because I'm too focused on the references rather then the.....you know, development of the story and characters.** _

 

**_So I'm really at a loss as to what to do here other then going back and just reworking the whole thing. This would of course mean it would be a year at least before any new chapters are released. I'd like to hear your opinions in the commemts._ **

 

**_On a similar note I am starting to write the story that EaTaS would have been had I kept with my original idea and also not added the characters react section. Is that something you guys would like to see? Again leave your answer in the comments_ **

 

**_Thats all for now,_ **

**_IcyAda_ **

**Author's Note:**

> There will be parts that seem to be from the movies too. In my opinion there are some things the movies did better then the books (or in some cases the movies did that the books didn't do). So expect a few hints at the movies here and there.
> 
> Also enjoy


End file.
